A Different Time and Place
by darkgirl3
Summary: Dean's a teacher, Cassie's his student, what happens when they come together. Find out when you come inside here this is completly AU. Reviews are Chocolate to me so leave lots them. enjoy the moment you've all waited for is here.
1. Chapter 1

**A Different Time and Place**

**My beta was Matchmaker131, she rules, and as always I own nothing, read and review, hope you enjoy. **

Dean had just finished up a hunt and was looking for a new one, but he wanted to actually live somewhere for a while. Dean hunted paranormal beings for a living. It was a job he inherited from his father because of the way his mother died. His mother had died when he was four and his father had passed on the year before. He would now have to raise his twin siblings on his own. Sam and Jack were seventeen and seniors in high school while Dean was twenty two and had seen more than his share of life.

Bobby Singer had helped for the last year by allowing Dean to have the time he needed to gather himself and heal from the family's lost. Dean had hunted for almost a year by himself. It would be rough but it was time to move forward. Bobby was a family friend who had been more than happy to help the young Winchesters out in their time of need. Bobby was the closest thing they had to an actual father since John, their real father, wasn't around they were with him. After his father's death Dean had needed to get away and for while left Sam and Jack with Bobby.

-----

Now, Dean wanted to take care of his siblings on his own. Sam was the older by six hours. Jack was a girl but was named for an ancestor so the masculine name couldn't be helped. Sam and Jack fought all the time, but Dean really wanted to give them a stable environment for a while. Dean had to smile at that thought**, **_he didn't remember the the last time they had a normal environment or how their lives would work out with him teaching. He had to give it a try, anything to get his mind off everything that had happened over the last year. He had to raise his siblings so he needed a real job even though his dad would have been pissed at____him for even considering a nine to five gig. _

Even though John had hated it to the point he'd threatened to kick Dean out but never did go through with that threat, Dean attended college for while. He'd graduated from a college program and received his teaching certificate. He could officially teach in a school setting and he'd also gotten his license. Of course his last name wasn't Winchester on any of them but it was close enough for what he needed currently. He had it in six states, Missouri being the first one. Dean could also legally work on cars; he'd helped Bobby over the years.

Dean sat in his '67 Chevy Impala waiting to go inside. He'd just rented a house. The automotive teacher before him had moved away also so he'd been able to take his lease over. Sam and Jack were coming with Bobby in two days. Bobby told him he'd bring them since Dean had arrived earlier for staff meetings and orientation. He got out the car and walked inside tossing his bags down on the floor before he smiled.

_Well dad, you always said mom wanted me to do what I felt I needed to do_, he said to himself knowing his dad was probably listening, and his mom, _I'll do this for while, _he said with a sigh.  
-------

Sam and Jack arrived with Bobby the next day. Jack was still going through a lot with their dad dying because she'd been their when it had happened and was always the closest to him. She had withdrawn into herself again after the death. When Dean tried to get her to do things when he'd visit, which had been about twice a month, she had no interest. He'd hated being away but he had needed that time alone.

--

"Hey, thanks for bringing them," Dean said when Bobby came in the door.

"I'll warn you Jack is not talking again," Bobby said as he sat down after he walked in the kitchen to grab a beer.

"I know, Sam called me last night and told me," Dean said, "I know she's not like us, damn her and dad always got a long, even the times I thought dad was wrong on something she'd take his side every time," Dean said remembering that with a smile.

"Dean," Sam said from the living room.

"Be right back," Dean said getting up to see what Sam wanted.

"Jack just ran outside," Sam said.

Dean knew his sister had been trying to runaway for the longest time, they had to keep an eye on her, but he really thought Sam was making a bigger deal than he was about it. He went out the front door to find Jack sitting on the hood the car.

"You okay?" he asked sitting beside her.

"I can't do this," she said, "I know I'm over doing this, but Dean…"

"I know, you always followed him around, and I'm sorry," Dean said.

"I'll be fine, I just want to be left alone," Jack said.

She loved her brother but him and Sam would never understand what it was like to be a daddy's girl. Maybe someday they would have daughters and hopefully they would treat them special.

"Promise me that you will not run away," Dean said, "and then I can leave you alone."

"Okay, I promise you I will not runaway now can you leave me for a while, please?"

Dean agreed before he gave her another hug knowing she was the one that had to have the most hugs. "I'll be in the house," he said before he went back inside.

"She going to run away again isn't she?" Sam asked him

"No, and leave her alone for while," Dean said, "You can go upstairs to your room, it's on the left third down from mine."

"Fine," Sam said before going upstairs.

He was glad that Dean had decided to try to put them in somewhat of a normal situation for a change.

---

Bobby looked at him seeing if he was okay. "I'll be fine," Dean said knowing the look, "Few weeks everything will be okay."

Bobby hoped Dean was right about his prediction. He admired the young man for wanting to be with his siblings. It was a lot to take on for anyone though Bobby thought.

"I'd love to stick round but I got few things to do," Bobby said as he put his empty bottle on the counter.

"I know, and I promise to call if I need help," Dean said.

Bobby said okay and even though Dean didn't like hugs he grabbed the younger man in to one, "Don't hesitate to make the call if you need me." Dean nodded at him before he went out the door.

**Monday morning **

Dean had gotten most the material he needed for his classes ready. Seeing as how he needed the text books which had just arrived he figured he had better label them as auto departments property. He didn't have a fourth period class so he decided to do it then. He sat in his office waiting for the bell to ring. The administrator of the building was supposed to introduce him, but he opted to do it himself.

Sam and Jack attended their first classes. Dean had told them if they didn't like it he'd home school them like Bobby had done. Dean heard the bell ring and got ready for his first class that was second year students. They would be in his class all year so he hoped they liked him. He'd found out that his third period class was third year student. First year students would only be there for first semester and they were in his second class, he had lunch and the fourth period free. He just wanted the first day to be over with already and he had seven half more hours to go.

--

The students came in and sat down, the first class was all guys, he just hoped that none of them tried to tell him how to run things. He was intent on doing things his way. When the second bell rang he came out the office and sat on the stool putting the roll behind him.

"Hi, I'm guessing as most you know Mr. Kasey retired last year, I'm Dean Winslow your new teacher."

The guys looked at him and only one said something, "Um no offense here, but aren't you little young?"

Dean laughed, "Thanks, and in a way maybe but I started young, I got my Masters in teaching from college in South Dakota, and got my automotive license and certification three years ago," Dean said with a smile.

The students all wanted to hear about it too. "Let me take the roll and I'll tell you all about it, if you tell me something about yourselves too," Dean said with a happy smile. Things were going good, he was almost excited about the day.

They all agreed and that was how Dean's first class went. The guys enjoyed the stories and told their own. The time seemed to fly by then class over.

"Well, tomorrow I will try to give you the materials so you can get the safely test out the way and start working in the garage area." Dean told them before he let them leave. The next class went the same, except it had one female. Dean told the stories again. That was what they did the whole class, he got to know them and he told them some things about him. Dean liked it, but was glad when the lunch period got there. Sam and Jack met him in the class room and they ate lunch together it was a tradition when they were together.

"I can't believe this is your classroom," Sam said as he looked around the teaching area.

"Not all mine, it is the schools," Dean said.

"You know what he means," Jack said with a small smile.

Dean sat beside her letting her have some his lunch. "Like I said if you don't like it I'll home school you."

"It's cool," Jack said, "I think I can get used to it.

"Well let's see what happens with all of us," Dean said as they continued to eat, "I got another class, but you two want to help me unpack boxes later this afternoon?"

"I'll help," Jack said almost eagerly.

"Yeah, me too," Sam said, "That reminds me, I looked in the library their reference section sucks."

Dean laughed, Sam was going to be a scholar he needed to make sure Sam got into a good college. He hoped he would get a scholarship because on his salary it would not happen otherwise.

"You both should know, I'm taking time off from hunting. I won't do it unless it's a holiday or something," Dean told them as he grabbed one Jack's fries.

"Hey," she yelled out making a face as Dean grinned at her.

"Possession is nine tenths of the law," Dean said before they broke out into laughter.

--

About that time they had a visitor walk in the door. She was slim and slight with brownish black hair that was straight at the moment. Her eyes matched her skin, but her skin was little lighter. He was attracted to her right away though he knew she was a student. He hoped he was wrong about the assumption because he was a teacher and couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"Hi, I'm looking for the automotive teacher; I think his name is Mr. Kasey?" she asked

"Um, he retired last May, I took over his classes," Dean said standing up, "don't let the young look fool you, I'm legal," he joked.

"Hi, I'm Cassie Robinson I was supposed to be taking his class because I need another elective and everything else was full," _Cassie said as she tried to casually look him up and down, but when he smiled back she knew he'd noticed what she'd done. _

_-----_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Different Time and Place**

**My beta was Matchmaker131, she rules, and as always I own nothing, read and review, hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 2**

"I'm Dean Winchester, but call me Mr. something, I'll answer, even though I hate the Mr. Label," he joked

"Mr. something, that's odd but okay,"

"I'm sorry, I meant Mr. D, or Mr. W, or Mr. Winchester, something like that, I'll answer to them all, outside school Dean's cool to call me," Dean knew he couldn't cross the line he wanted to but he really wished he could. The thoughts that ran through his mind in those moments would have him convicted instantly.

--

"Thanks, I was just wondering if we had an assignment because I can't make it to the next class, I have an appointment outside of school," she said as she bit her lip in a sultry way.

Dean wondered if girls were naturally flirty, was it something that came with the female gene pool.

"Well I've been asking them to tell me something about themselves all day. Tell you what, write a paragraph about yourself and that'll be cool. Turn it in next time you see me," he said though he realized he was giving her a privilege she hadn't earn except that he really liked the way she looked and it was wrong on so many levels.

"Okay, that works, I'll see you tomorrow Mr. D." she said with a smile before she left.

---

When Cassie shut the door to the classroom she bit her lip and groaned. She wished she had already graduated in that moment. She laughed at his comment he'd made about his age. This was defiantly going to be an interesting year for them both.

---

"You're screwed," Jack said with a smile before Dean sat back down.

"What you talking about?" Dean tried to ask innocently but the look fell short.

"We saw that look, you like her, it's too bad she's only seventeen," Sam said, "and your student," he added.

_So age is just a number_, Dean thought though he would never say it to his siblings and he was so screwed.

---

Dean was waiting for Sam and Jack after school that had organizing to do that afternoon, but he knew they needed to get something to eat first. He'd finally looked at the tool room and it was the worst mess he'd ever seen. It would take him a month to get it in order. He had to get Sam and Jack to help him out, because he didn't have a month. The school board had informed him they had an inspection coming up soon.

"Hey you two, do you want to go get something, or order it here?" Dean asked

"Pizza," Jack said as she sat on one the desks.

"Okay, pepperoni or sausage?" he asked them

"One those half and half if they can do that," Sam put in as he looked at the boxes of stuff that Dean had out, "Are we getting paid over time for this?"

"No, but this stuff in that tool room," he said as she pointed in the direction of the tool area, "needs to be in order by next Friday. As my loving siblings I knew you would want to help besides I'll add some money to your allowances if you help me without a lot of back talk," he said as she looked at Jack.

"You don't have to pay us," Jack said as she jumped off the desk and cut the first box of text books open with her knife.

--

Dean thanked them before he sat down, took out the books and put the numbers in the book with the stamp the school had given him. They'd run out of time before school had begun.

"When I get the stamp on them, go through and give the students a certain book, that way I can have them already ready to go tomorrow," Dean said as he sat down.

---

They ordered pizza, when it arrived they stopped to eat away from the brand new books. Dean watched his siblings and was glad they seemed happy despite him working them after school. They didn't talk much when they ate but everyone agreed the pizza was good so it would be there place to order from whenever they worked late at the school.

"Great idea," Jack said as she wiped off her lips and went to wash her hands to get back to work.

--

It took them almost another hour but they had only eight books left over. He'd divided them out into classes, wrote all the names of the students on their safety study guides and put them in the books so he could get the right book out when he needed them. He felt so organized it was crazy how proud he was of himself.

--

It was five-thirty before they left to go home. "Maybe we should wait till tomorrow and come in early to finish," Jack said, "Unless I can do the English assignment I have to work on."

"Yeah, use the office computer," Dean said, "Sammy and I have this covered, thanks Sis."

"We're in the same class; I have a paper too," Sam said.

"It's the first week school, the first day."

"We're in the advance classes remember."

"Okay, go ahead I'll start in the tool room, since we don't have the internet set up yet, go head and do that while I work on the other," Dean said as he grabbed the papers of the tool room.

---

The building administrator came in the shop fifteen minutes later, he'd planned on meeting with Dean another reason that Dean had stayed at the school. "Hi, I'm looking for Mr. Winchester," the tall man with thinning hair said in Sam's direction.

"Oh our brother is in the tool room, warning don't sneak up on him, he might accidentally hit you, just make noise," Sam advised.

"Um, okay, who are you?" the man asked Sam with a curious look on his face. He wasn't too sure of having students working in the auto shop after hours unsupervised.

"Oh, I'm Dean's brother Sam, that's my twin sister Jack," Sam said as he reached out to shake the man's hand.

Sam was tall for his age but he was very smart and he knew the man didn't like them being alone in the auto shop.

"Okay, I'm Mr. Daniels, the administrator," he said still a bit uncertain.

Sam shook his hand before Jack did. "I'll just get him for you, have to get something anyway, we're trying to organize for the inspection," Jack said with a smile.

---

"How long has your brother wanted to teach?" Mr. Daniels asked Sam.

"Since he was younger, our mom was a history teacher before she died."

Mr. Daniels nodded before Dean came out of the tool room following Jack.

"I'll be right with you," Dean said, "Sam, Jack, go out to the car; I'll be out there soon as I'm done here."

Dean needed the man to believe he had things under control and that his siblings weren't running lose doing what they wanted while he was working on something else.

"Okay," they said before grabbing their things and leaving the classroom.

---

"Hi, I'm Mr. Daniels, I'm sorry I couldn't met with you this morning, I had staff meetings all day, I hate those things," he said with a smile, "How was your first day teaching?"

"It was good," Dean said, "The students were glad I didn't throw book work at them right away," Dean said with a smile but not in a way that would make the man think he was a push over style teacher.

---

"Yeah, Mr. Kasey did more in class than in the shop, that's why I knew I had to hire you, when I saw you were certified and looking for a garage too."

"Yes, that wouldn't hurt my teaching would it?"

"No, I can for the time being let you use this one since the students are the technicians here. After school you could work on your own things, if you'd like."

"I'd really love that, you don't mind if my brother and sister stay here do you because we have a few things to do and they don't mind helping,"

"No, feel free, if you need me just call, you have my numbers,"

"Yes sir," Dean said before they shook hands and parted ways. Dean locked up so they could head for home.

---

Dean walked into the classroom early two days later, the school had started back up on a Wednesday so it was Friday now and he was glad. He sat his coffee down before opening the door to his office. It was only seven and he wasn't expecting anybody, but he heard a noise behind him.

"Be with you in a minute," Dean said as he put his stuff down without cutting the lights on. He moved the mouse on the computer before he booted it up, once that was done he went back out.

"What can I do for you, this early?" he asked as he reached for the light which was a bad idea because he blinded the person and had to shoot his eyes for second to recover, "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Hi, sorry I know it's early, but I had few things to do yesterday again and couldn't get to class," Cassie said, "Here's what you asked for, the other day."

"You actually did this?" Dean asked looking at the three pages typed out about her, "I really only needed a paragraph, but okay, I'll hang on to it, the guys haven't done theirs yet on paper. I asked for one so I could get to know you all," Dean explained, "also wanted to know what you knew about cars, that's was what yesterdays assignment was, I gave out books ," he rambled.

Cassie smiled because it was all kinds of obvious that she made the hot looking teacher nervous.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Different Time and Place**

**My beta was Matchmaker131, she rules, and as always I own nothing, read and review, hope you enjoy. Since I have gotten so many reviews, my beta went head and sent me more. Hope you enjoy this part as you have the rest. Spring break is all next week for me YEAH. Anyways enjoy ******

"Let me get books from my office," he said as he went inside to catch his breath.

It wasn't as though she was gorgeous there was something about her that attracted him. Maybe it was the whole forbidden aspect of the situation or that she was one of few girls in his classes. That couldn't be it, he saw women all the time that didn't affect him the way Cassie did. He sighed as he got himself under control or at least parts of him. _Maybe he needed meditation or something he would look into it he considered. If he was going to be a teacher he needed self control, _he consoled himself.

"Okay, I can do that this weekend," Cassie said as she watched him disappear into his office before he came back out giving her the book, "I wanted to come by here because well I haven't been on campus those two days, and I have to pass, but the guidance counselor couldn't fix my schedule so I'll be in your class starting today," Cassie said with a smile.

Dean nodded before he told her about few things she'd missed, "The first two safety tests will be next Wednesday and Thursday, next Friday I won't be here, I have to take my sister to the doctor, so I'll have a sub, it'll be a movie about safety, boring I know, but educational."

"Okay, but do notes need to be taken?"

"I hate them, but yeah, I didn't tell them yet, but I need some grades for you all, so I will use notes, and that will be one of the safety tests for me."

"Okay, do these have all the answers?" Cassie asked

"I haven't given them out, that was today's class,"

"Sorry," Cassie said, "I like to get ahead sometimes; I have several advanced classes. Truthfully that is all I have besides this one, Gov, English Lit, and journalism, I'm on the school paper."

"Sorry, English can be a killer," Dean said though if she was in journalism she had a handle on English, he thought _dumb remark Dean_.

Cassie nodded before she said she had to go, "I have to go use the internet in the Library," she said after they were quiet a few moments.

--

"The library is on the other side campus, why don't you use the computer here, I'm not using it, and my siblings are riding the bus, too early for them," Dean said with a laugh.

"You don't mind?"

"No, its going to waste, we have eight computers in here anyways," Dean pointed to the other seven outside of his office. Inside the office he had two of them.

"Thank you, so much, my parents didn't want to put the internet in this year, it's my last year and I have papers after paper to write," she said with thankfulness in her voice.

"Feel free to use these, when I'm here though, the administrator have rules, I have to be in here when the students are working on them," Dean said.

"Okay, wait do you have safety glasses?" Cassie asked seeing the cabinet empty

"They were ordered yesterday," Dean said, "They will be here when you all start working,"

"Cool, I'll get to work now," she said before she put her bag down and chose a computer to use.

---

Dean nodded before he went in his office leaving the door cracked open, but he didn't turn the light on yet. He'd gotten so used to the dark that he usually could work in the dark now, load, clean and reload a gun too, but he finally cut the lights on because it might seem weird to her that he was in the dark.

---

He was distracted by Cassie sitting just outside the office, he wished he could get her out his mind, but she was so ordered. Hell, she'd just tried to get her work before he'd gave it out to the rest the class; he really liked that about her.

It wasn't just that he liked about here either, it was all of her, the attitude, she had was one that he'd never seen in anybody before now, most people he'd met didn't care.

He was glad she did because maybe that meant she was more in the world than most people. He remembered something that Bobby told him once. That was that some people that lived in this world and some live around the world, meaning they really weren't living their lives they were walking through it blindly not really knowing where there were heading in life.

-----

For while that had been him, he wanted to do something, but never really knew what till he'd applied to college and gotten accepted, he'd actually got a full ride to the South Dakota college that was near Bobby's house. He, Jack, and Sam stayed with Bobby the entire time. John left Bobby to take care of them all and he'd done it, sure Dean had done the most of it, but Bobby had been there to help them out.

Dean couldn't help but smile some days if felt like Bobby was their father with all the things he'd done for them. He'd been the one that had told John to let go, and to let him go to college, Dean had been more than happy when he'd heard those words from his dad. He'd never looked back though; he graduated, a semester early to top it off, he'd made the Dean's list twice for A's and B's.

The bell rang and Cassie left going to her first class, Dean smiled, she had sat at the first computer so he'd had a side view of her the entire time.

"Snap out of it, Dean," he said to himself as the students started coming in the shop.

It was three when Dean finally finished the tool room that Friday afternoon, he'd finished up his three classes earlier and was now working on cleaning up the place. Sam and Jack came in a few minutes later after the dismissal bell rang.

---

"Hey, got homework?"

"Yeah, we gotta start reading a book over the weekend and have a book report next week, we'll have on ever week, till the semester changes," Sam said sitting down.

"We need to stop by the library," Jack added, "the school's sucks; I mean they didn't even have the book based on the movie that just came out."

"Okay, I have to finish up here, can we go tomorrow?" Dean asked them**, **hoping they'd say yes.

"Sure, but it closes at two so we have to go early that means before noon," Sam replied

"I'm getting internet installed Monday, they have to wait; they're backed up," Dean informed them knowing they would be excited.

Jack grinned as she threw her dark hair over her shoulders.

--

Sam saw somebody in his peripheral view coming up. "You got a visitor, we'll go find some good snacks," Sam said with a smile as he pulled his sister along with him.

"Stop it Sam," Jack said before she knew who the visitor was then she grinned too.

"Something that isn't junk," Dean said, even though that was all they ever really ate.

"Jerk," Sam said before he left.

---

"Hi, the computer's still up, we're leaving at five, its three-fifteen that enough time?" Dean asked Cassie, who'd asked to borrow the computer again.

"Yes, that's plenty time, arethey your brother and sister?" she asked him

"Yeah, annoying as hell too, Sam and Jack, Sam's the boy, Jack's the girl, it was my mom's idea," he added before she could ask why his sister was named Jack, "It was her sister that died at birth's middle name,and my dad's favorite drink, that was actually how she got pregnant too much of that stuff mixed together,"

"Cool, I was just wondering," Cassie saidsmiling at the fact that he'd just told her something that really was none of her business, "And thanks a lot for this, my English essay is due Monday," she said as she put her things down.

"Like I said long as I'm here, feel free, just let me know during your class, that way I will know not to cut out here early," Dean let her know, "I'll be back, we're ordering pizza again, you want some?"

"Cheese or pepperoni?" Cassie asked him

"We usually go to Michael's and get the half and half,"

"Okay, if you don't mind," she said as she sat down.

He let her know it wasn't a problem and just didn't want to eat in front of her, "I'll leave them two here with you so I can go get it, be back in a bit,oh and they don't bite."

--

Cassie nodded before booting up the computer, till now she really hadn't noticed how nice her teacher was, sure she knew he was good looking beyond good looking really, but now she saw how much he cared for his siblings, and other people. She realized he probably hadn't been in the world or at least the real world because he didn't seem to be that jaded. Most people she met even now seemed to be jaded because of the world they lived in, but he seemed to have some how gotten out unscathed, however she didn't know him well.

Cassie had no idea but the assumption was true, Dean might have been in a lot of battles and things, but he'd always escaped with few cuts and bruises. She caught herself watching him walk away. _You can't do this, he's your teacher, and it's like illegal in ever state, she thought__._

That night Dean sat up looking over the computer at the test he was trying to put together for his classes. He kept coming back to the one student that had made him wish he was younger, or she was older. Her name was Cassie and he was defiantly falling hard for her, it was just everything about her that made him want her, he was going down a road he knew he shouldn't go.

Cassie smiled at him when he'd let her use the computer, that smile had warmed him somewhere deep inside, he didn't understand why, but it had made him feel something. This was going to be hard for him and he knew it. Her smile was the first thing, but just her natural way she'd told him she wasn't going to be in the class the first few days, that had just made him wonder about her.

"Stop it, she's your student," Dean told himself as he looked back at the screen he was working on.

---------

**Saturday morning **

Dean had made breakfast for them before he went for his morning run. He ran three miles one way three miles back. He'd gotten used to it, while he was running he ran passed the car sales lot and noticed the last name sounded familiar, but he shrugged it off and continued running.

Sam and Jack were ready to go to the library when he returned. Dean dropped them off and ran a few errands before he had to pick them up again.

Dean was walking through the automotive store because he had to get oil and other liquids for his baby that was parked outside. He got what he needed and got out as quick as he could, not really wanting to spend lot time in the store.

---

It was one before he picked up Sam and Jack, they still had to go to the store and get food for the rest the week now.

"Okay, we need chips," Jack said

"No, Doritos, they are a lot better," Sam said grabbing the cool ranch and nacho cheese favors they liked.

Jack grabbed another bag of her favorite chips when Dean said she could. He was trying to make this work, but he knew it was going to be hard at times. "Okay, I thought we'd pack all next week, I get paid twice month, but still, this way we can have some extra money left to maybe do some fun stuff."

"Dean, I need some paper for my math class," Jack said.

"I know, I got the supplies list here you two can go get only what you need for now," he said in a fatherly tone.

Sam took it before they left to go get the stuff. It was several minutes before they returned. In the meanwhile, Dean was looking around when he almost ran into someone. "Sorry," the person said realizing they'd cut in front him.

He would have known her voice any where but it caught him off guard still, she was in his thoughts so often.

---

"It's cool, I wasn't looking," Dean said before he looked up to find it was Cassie, "Sorry, I guess these don't have car brakes," Dean teased making her smile, "Where's the fire?"

"What fire?" she asked him with a grin as she pretended to go along with the joke.

She was just as glad to see him as he was to see her but neither could express it.

"The one you're willing to ram people to get too,"

Cassie smiled at him, "Oh that one, no fire, it's just I'm late for work, but my boss is cool, he'll understand."

"Where do you work?" he asked to know more because he was nosy about her life and couldn't help himself.

"My dad's car dealership," Cassie said, "his secretary quit last week and I've been filling to help him out."

"That's cool, its Saturday so there is nothing for me to do," Dean told her, "did you finish that paper?"

"Yeah, finished yesterday before I left."

"That's good to know,"

"I got question if you don't mind?" Cassie asked him.

"Sure, what is it?"  
"How does your girlfriend not get jealous of you flirting with all the girls around?" Cassie asked because she had to know as much as she could about the handsome teacher even though he was out of her reach, or so she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Different Time and Place**

**My beta was Matchmaker131, she rules, and as always I own nothing, read and review, hope you enjoy. **

"I don't have one but don't tell anyone okay," Dean teased with a smile at her, _'I'm going to get kicked in the ass for this' he thought as he continued to flirt with her, 'she's my student, I gotta stop this,'_ however it didn't stop him.

"I gotta go, but I'll see you Monday, Mr."

"It's Dean outside school,"

"Okay, see you Monday, Dean," Cassie said before she left.

Jack saw her brother watching as Cassie turned the corner. "You know that is illegal in every state right, but if you want to go head,"

"Jack, bite me," Dean said with a groan.

"Saying bite me is the first step in foreplay," she said before Dean gave her the death stare again, it was her favorite line these days, "She's not seventeen till October, I asked her."

--

"Sam, Jack, stop trying to do this again okay, last time you shoved me at somebody she almost had my baby, I'm not ready for that,**"** Dean said he hated to admit it, but he really hadn't been with that many women. He hadn't found anyone he felt that way about, but something was defiantly odd, he liked Cassie whether or not she was a student well that was a whole different matter.

--

Cassie couldn't stop thinking about Dean the rest the day, she'd been out of it as she'd worked at her dad's office. She couldn't wait till Monday morning so she could see him again. There was so many things about him that had made her want to kiss him right there in the store.

The first was his eyes, they were deep green and she couldn't get them out of her head, not to mention the way he'd smiled at her after they'd ran into each other. He was also way too good looking to be a teacher in her opinion. She looked at her assignment before she started writing and wondered if he'd be any good in bed, and that thought was the only one she could think about the rest the day, she had to find out if he was any good, hell kissing would be a good start.

That night she had wet dreams just thinking about what she wanted him to do to her, and what she wanted to do to him.

---

It was three weeks later after Dean saw Cassie in the store that he didn't see her for almost a week in class, he wasn't sure what had happened, but he figured something had to be wrong. He didn't want her to get in trouble but he hadn't counted her absent but one day. He decided to call and make sure everything was okay.

"Hello," he said when the phone finally was picked up

"Who's this?" the person asked

"This is Mr. Winchester from the high school; I wanted to make sure Cassie was okay, she hasn't been in class for a while."

"I'm sorry I thought the school told you, her parents died over the weekend," the woman said, "She's taking it hard, it was a car crash on their way back home from visiting family."

"I'm sorry, and give Cassie my condolences," Dean said before he thanked her and hung up. "That's gotta suck,"

"What?" Sam asked

"You know Cassie, the one you and Jack's still trying set me up with, even though it's not legal, her parents died."

"Oh crap, that's bad."

"Yeah, tell me about it, I think we should go by there later," Dean said.

Sam agreed, "Soon as slow poke gets here," Sam said as they waited on their sister.

--

Dean, Jack and Sam showed up that afternoon at Cassie's house, it had taken while to find it, but they'd followed the funeral signs. Dean knocked on the door. He expected somebody else to open the door, but it was Cassie.

"Why are you here?" she asked with surprise.

She looked neat and tidy but her eyes were red rimmed and her expression was sad.

"Um, somebody told me when I called that your parents died," Dean said

Cassie tried to not cry again, but she did though she tried to wipe the tears away, "Yeah, it happened this passed weekend...."

"I'm sorry," Sam said to her, "It sucks to lose loved ones."

Dean wanted to grab her and hold her in his arms, of course he didn't because it did not seem appropriate.

Cassie nodded as she stood there, "I know this sounds strange, but if you ever need place to stay or friend we're around," Sam said, "Dean doesn't mind if you stayed at our place, might be good to get way."

Cassie looked at them she wasn't sure if they were serious or what. "It's not a joke," Dean said, "Sam is right."

"Thank you, but right now I'm fine, just trying to do this alone, it sucks, my grandpa died few years ago, he didn't like my dad at all," Cassie said, "then my other grandmother on dad's side died, so I'm getting used to the death happening thing,"

"Nobody should be used to it," Jack said, "I'm insisting you should stay with us," the younger Winchester added before she pulled Cassie in for a hug.

Cassie allowed it for several long moments while Dean and Sam looked on uncomfortably.

Cassie gave in, she didn't know them, but if they were willing to let her stay with them then she wasn't turning it down, at the moment it was too hard to stay alone. "Thank you," she said before going to get her stuff.

--

That night Dean was up till one, he had insomnia bad most nights he was lucky if he got four hours straight in. It was something he hated, but he'd gotten used to it over the last three years, he knew it had to do with being on the road, plus those times he'd come in from a hunt to stay up and go to classes when he'd been in college. Tonight he couldn't sleep at all, he lay on the couch watching the TV as it played some lately 90s horror movie. He heard the footsteps coming down the stairs he assumed it was Jack.

--

"Can't sleep?" Cassie asked making him jump little, "didn't mean to scare you."

She shivered inwardly at the sight of him. Here she was in his house and though she was sad her body wanted him. She blushed in the dimly lit room.

"It's cool, I thought you were my sister," Dean said setting up, "I know everybody has asked to the point you want to hit them, but are you okay?"

"No," Cassie said, "but the fact that you three are willing to put up with me, even though you don't even know me is helping some," she said with a heavy smile.

"Have a seat, I'm just watching the 1999 version of Carrie, I can't sleep most nights but a few hours," he confessed without thinking.

"You and me both," she said as she sat down.

--

Dean told her that he had insomnia and sometimes he'd pass out in no time others time it wasn't as easy. They talked for while about where she was going live since her parents were gone, and she had no idea on any of it.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to ask you," Dean said**, **when she looked close to tears again.

"No, its cool, I really need to find something to do, I have school to finish and now more things to take care of," Cassie said.

Dean asked her what she had to do and she told him all about her dad's business in the dealership and his partner.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do or live for that matter," Cassie said, "the house is mine, sure, but I can't take care of it alone," she said before she started crying again. Dean pulled her closer letting her lean on him as she cried.

"It'll be okay in time," he said.

"How do you know?"

"My mom died when I was four, my dad died a year ago come this October," Dean told her, "I've gotten used to death, people die all around me," he said**,** it was true, but it was a lie, he wasn't used to it not really it was a front he put up hoping nobody could really see it.

---

"I would never wish that on anybody, I might be seventeen, but my parents meant the world to me,"

"I thought you were sixteen?"

"No, I'm seventeen, be eighteen come October," she told him, "you know the first time I saw you I thought you were good looking," Cassie said before grabbing her mouth and covering, "I'm sorry that just slipped."

"It's cool, I thought the same, about you that is, but you're my student," Dean said, looking at her.  
"Yeah, that wouldn't be right but thanks for listening to me, and for letting me stay here," she got up to go looking back before leaving the room finally. _'How can I do this, he's my teacher, but __also a nice young man that seems to care, deeply__,'_ she groaned to herself as she climbed the steps. _'I can resist him, and I will._

_--- _

Dean cut the TV off before he went to his room after a long cold shower he went to bed knowing that he had to resist her, even if that meant locking himself in his room and occupying his mind with other things he'd do that. Even the though they said they had to resist both had dreams that were just the opposite that night.

--

It was Monday morning and the house was loud. Jack and Sam were in the middle of breakfast, Dean was trying to get them to actually listen to what he was saying, and Cassie was no where to be seen. "Hold it," Dean finally said, "where is she?"

"I think her room," Jack said, "I think she was still upset we left her alone,"

"I wouldn't go talk to her either if I was you, she needs time," Sam said

"I know that, but she needs to tell me if she isn't going to school," Dean said before he got up and went upstairs, "Cassie, you in here?" he asked knocking on the door.

Cassie came out the bathroom few minutes later, "I'm not going," she said looking at him, "I cannot do this yet, it's too soon,"

"I can deal with that, but next time let me know," Dean said, "If you need something call my office," he gave her the direct line to his office phone at the school.

"Why are you letting me stay out, my mom would never let me if she was here," Cassie said

"Well I'm not your parent, just don't leave the state," he said with a grin, "we will be fine okay?"

Dean couldn't bare the thought she might leave town since her parents died maybe he was selfish but he wanted her around.

--


	5. Chapter 5

**A Different Time and Place**

**My beta was Matchmaker131, she rules, and as always I own nothing, read and review, hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews so far. I have enjoyed them. Personal thinks will be at the bottom. **

Cassie knew he was right so few minutes later she came down stairs, "I think I should go," she said when Dean looked at her, "I already missed a week," she sat down and Dean handed her a plate food, "thanks."

"The bus already left Sam and Jack went ahead, I thought you might change your mind."

Cassie smiled at him before they finished eating. When they finished they both took off and seeing as how she missed the bus he drove her and let her off in front the other building before going to the other side campus to the auto shop. "Thanks, Dean," she said before getting out the car.

"Cass, if you feel like you're going to lose it just come over there, I'll let you sit in the office,"

"Thanks," she said again before she shut the door and walked to the building. '_I can do this_,' she thought

--

Cassie made it to lunch before she felt like she was going to break down. She grabbed her lunch before going to the automotive building. She was glad that Dean hadn't left for lunch like he sometimes did. "You okay?"

"I just needed to be away from all the noise," she said, "and my class is herenext so I thought I could eat over here."

"Yeah, Sam and Jack will be over here soon, Jack's got class over here too, she's got her Spanish class upstairs actually."

"Cool, what about Sam?"

"He's got English Lit. In the other building, but he comes to eat lunch," Dean told her.

"How do you not go insane with twin siblings and your work?"

"Well, I raised them when my mom died, I was four years old and had to take over being that mom and dad, because my dad was too wrapped up in the family business to care much, but when I turned eight it became my official job taking care of them two," Dean said**, **as he looked into her eyes getting lost in their caramel color.

"I'm sorry," Cassie said sitting down.

"I dealt, then last year my dad died on a case," he said not wanting to tell her about the supernatural yetor the real truth of what happened to his dad, sure the next part was true, but there had been a bigger part to it all, and he just wasn't ready to say that out loud so soon, "a guy killed him, it was the guy that killed my mom, he had finally caught up to him, but few others were with him, and well now my dad isn't here," Dean said.

---

The door opened and they thought it was Sam and Jack, but it wasn't. "Are you Cassie Robinson?" the administrator asked her.

Dean looked at him wondering what was going on. "What's the problem?" he asked.

"A woman is here to see her, she's a minor and you know the drill," Mr. Daniels said, "She's seventeen."

"I'm not going anywhere," Cassie said, "You can read my parents will if you like, if I am over the age of sixteen I am aloud to be emancipated, that is a legal document that a lawyer and a judge signed," Cassie said, "If you would like to go to jail for defying that be my guest."

Dean couldn't believe how bold she'd been he tried to hid what he was feeling at that moment and he did for little. He was impressed by her attitude**. **

**--**

Dean smiled at her as Mr. Daniels looked completely stunned at her, "That is not legal."

"Actually it is," Dean said to him, "My dad had one those too, said if he died before my brother and sister reached age seventeen then I was to raise them, the states couldn't do anything to take them from me," Dean told him.

"You don't have a place to live, you can't pay the bills," Mr. Daniels said to her, "I'm sorry, but till I see that, I have to…"

--

"No, she has her rights and by the state of Missouri you do anything to infringe on those rights she can take you to court," Dean told him, "No disrespect to you as my boss, but trust me, I make it a note to learn the laws of the state that I'm living in, till she finds her feet again she has a home to go to, she has two friends that I know will help her too," he told him not saying straight out that she was staying at his house because that would have gone against them both.

Cassie got her purse and took out the will, "It might be a copy, but I have the document with me that says you cannot take me."

Mr. Daniels read it and was stunned he couldn't believe that her parents would have signed this. "I guess I'll just have to show this to her."

"Be my guest, I made few dozen copies case something happened to them," Cassie said with a smile as the administrator left.

---

"I cannot believe they would signed that myself," Dean said**, **again he was so proud of her for being that bold to somebody that was an authority figure, but he could imagine what she could do to him if she got pissed. His mind wandered, he wished he could take her right then hell, he'd let her tie him up and have her way. He shook his head at the thoughts as he heard her talking again.

---

"My cousin had this problem, so my parents wanted to be prepared just in case, just like they called somebody to come to take care of everything in case something should happen."

Dean nodded before his cell went off, "I'll be right back," he said going into his office.

Cassie watched him in the office, he'd shut the door, but was sitting at his desk and she could see him clearly. She wanted to go to him at that moment and just have him; it was something she'd been dreaming of since he'd started teaching not that she had ever been with anyone but he was so sexy and sweet.

--

Dean looked out at her as she looked down he wanted to go to her and hold her, she might try to be independent but it was just a front he knew, or so he hoped she was only seventeen years old she couldn't be that grown up so young. They said that your not really grown till you lose your parents, he'd lost both, and now so had she, but just by looking at her, she wasn't grown up, not in his eyes, she was lost, looking for somebody to care, that was why he'd taken her in, not to mention he really wanted her close, he was falling for her, and damn was she putting up a front just like he had.

---

On the other hand his thoughts of her were very grown up. The things he was feeling were the hazards of teaching people almost your age, he wanted to go to her and take that front down to really make her a woman. He stopped himself from doing that, he shoved it back down inside of him and listened to the person on the other end the phone, but the thought kept coming back to the thought of her, him, his desk, or his car, '_stop it Dean, just stop it' _he thought to himself.

--

Sam and Jack showed up twenty minutes later. "Hey, where's Dean?" Jack asked sitting down backwards in one the desks.

"Office somebody called him," Cassie said as she picked at her lunch.

"Sorry we were late, but this one had to have pizza instead of her lunch," Sam said as he opened his lunch. Dean had made spaghetti over the weekend and that was what Sam was going to eat. "You didn't pack?"

"Force habit, I got money on my lunch account still," Cassie said.

"Dean, when he feels like it will make something on a Sunday and we can pack it for half the week," Jack said, "the best thing he makes is pizza casserole," Jack said with a grin, it was obvious she was proud of her big brother.

"Sounds good," Cassie said as she looked at the girl.

Jack was shorter than Sam who was like a giant but Jack was around five foot eight or so Cassie guessed just an inch or so taller than Cassie was.

"It is trust us, you'll never want to go back to normal pizza after that," Sam said, "I packed plenty if you want some food, that doesn't look so hot."

"It sucks," Cassie said before she took the lunch Jack offered her, "You didn't have to, but thanks."

"Well that one stashes money just like Dean does, they love playing pool, poker, and she loves spades, that's how we used make money, but now Dean's got this job, a real job we won't have to do that any more or at least count on it. He hasn't had this type of job before."

"He hasn't?" Cassie asked

"Nope, he went to college for a teaching degree and got a business one too," Jack said, "trust us, he knows his stuff, our dad taught him cars, college taught him to teach and how to take care of business, and he can put it all together here."

---

Cassie nodded as she watched Dean, he was on the office phone now, and she wished she could kiss him at that moment. He had a pencil between his lips and she wanted that to be her lips touching his. She closed her eyes fast when he looked up at her. When she did she had the image of her and Dean kissing in her her brain and she loved it.

--

"Yeah, okay thanks," Dean said to the person on the phone as he looked up at Cassie, who was watching him. He knew what she was thinking by just looking at her, they both wanted the same thing, from each other or so he hoped. '_Snap out of it Dean_, she's only seventeen,' he said to himself before he went back out the office. "Sorry about that, I ordered something for the shop, they need another week for it to get here," Dean said, "today I was going to let you all start working in the shop."

"Cool," Cassie said, "I brought a change clothes; don't need the good ones messed up,"

"Yeah, cause clothes can get destroyed fast in this line of work. I'll give you some pointers, if you need help come ask me if I'm not busy, you don't always have to pretend that you don't know me either, I think you know what I mean," Dean told her as he finished his lunch.

Cassie smiled saying she hadn't planned on it. Then, he told her that her dad had taught her some things about working on cars. Sam and Jack smiled at her.

"Gotta go," Sam said, "The bells going to ring in like five minutes and it takes me ten to get to class from here."

Jack went with him as she tossed her tray in the trash. "I left my bag in your office, I'll be back after class," Jack said as she and Sam left.

--

"I gotta get some things out, for this class," Dean said getting up, "oh and the next time grab something out the frigerator at home," he told her as he tossed his trash.

"Thanks," Cassie said as he went towards the tool room.

Cassie got up and followed him back there. She watched him as he squatted down to get something. He didn't notice her behind him when he stood back up she was right there in front of him. She'd sat down on the bench, and she was right in front of him. "Shit, you scared the hell out me," he said.

"Sorry, I just…" she was starting to say, "I was looking for you," she said.

"You found me, what did you need?" Dean asked her as he looked into her eyes. He loved the look at that moment it was of surprise and lust, it had been since beforehe'd gotten to Missouri that he'd been with somebody, and he hadn't felt that urge until Cassie.

---

"I want to ask you something first, why are you so protective over me, since you met me, it's not like with your siblings either this is different," Cassie said looking at him.

"I don't know maybe I see you as somebody that needs protecting," Dean said, but that wasn't the truth, he felt like he had to protect her, that if he didn't then something would happen to her, and he'd lose her never getting a chance to know her deeper**. **

**--**

Cassie got down without saying anything she shut the door to the tool room and locked it from the inside. "I can't do this anymore," Cassie said before she went over to him. "I don't give a shit about the rules," was the next thing she said before pulling him to her.

Dean knew what she wanted and he wanted it just as much. He knew heshouldn't do it, but he kissed her back.

--

Cassie kissed him not wanting to pull away she licked at his lips till he opened his mouth and she went after his tongue fighting for who would win. She gave up the fight wanting him to take over this time. She didn't expect him to do what he did next, but he did. Dean pushed her against the wall avoiding the door since it was an arm rest that stuck out. She held to him as he kissed her making them both moan as they continued to kiss till they needed air. Dean continued to kiss her moving down to her jaw.

---

He moved to her neck as she turned it to the side so he'd have better access to it. He ran his hand under her shirt making circles on her back as he kissed her giving into what they both wanted. Cassie ran her hands under his shirt also feeling his toned body, she moaned into his neck as nipped at hers. Dean ran his hand up under her shirt farther he cupped her breast through her bra rubbing his thumbs over her hardening nipples. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him again. She needed this, it was beyond good.

It was a good five minutes that they stayed like this. Cassie heard the bell ring and pulled away. "What?" Dean asked her before he heard the bell himself, "Shit, which one was that?" he asked her.

**TBC**

**Thank you to ****scarletgin moonlight****, ****krishnochura****, ****elin1982****, ****palmbeach****, and ****Gert49**** You have all had wonderful reviews that i have loved**

**now for the ones that haven't reviewed hit the green button and tell me how you liked it :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Different Time and Place**

**My beta was Matchmaker131, she rules and without her this story wouldn't be as good as it is now. Okay, guess what it is coming, the moment we've all waited for. It is in the next chapter and as always I own nothing, read and review, hope you enjoy. **

"First bell," Cassie said running her hand under his shirtagain, "we have five more minutes,"

Dean kissed her again before he pulled away, "I better go to my office," he said though he didn't want to leave her at all.

Cassie nodded pulling open the door and going out to the bathroom. She needed to get away; she couldn't be alone any longer with him she had to calm herself down.

--

Dean groaned banging his head against his desk when he got in his office. He shut and locked his door closing the blinds. He needed few minutes to cool down. His entire body felt like it was on fire; he was hard as hell and needed to go back to normal.

Cassie sat in the bathroom in one the stalls. She needed to get back to normal she'd seen her face, it was flushed and red, her body ached. Things she'd never known came alive inside of her. In that moment she realized she needed him to be hers.

---

That night Dean went for his normal run and when he got home she was sitting on the porch swing. He smiled at her before he went towards the two car garage. Sam was in the garage reading with his radio playing. "I need to talk," Dean said.

"What you did something with Cassie andyou need and escape out the country?" Sam teased before Dean whacked him upside the head.

"No, but she kissed me," Dean said, **"**or more like we were all over each other in the tool room after you two left today," he confessed to them, "what the hell am I supposed to do now?"

"Stay away from her before she does more than that," Jack said as she walked in the garage with drinks she had heard what Dean told Sam.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Jack."

"Well you got it, either stay away or go for it, but make damn sure you don't do anything at the school again," Jack said handing him a soda, "you let her stay here since her parents died but she is still a minor, an emancipated minor and she's your student."

--

They heard a knock on the door and Sam got up to get it. "Hi, sorry, but I wanted to talk to Dean," Cassie said,

"Dean," Sam said, "um, Dean will be in there in moment, he's helping us with something," Sam lied

"Okay, thanks," Cassie said before going back to the house where she sat on Dean's window seat that faced in the direction of the garage so she would know when he was on the way.

--

Dean went in the back the house and straight up to his room so he could change before he went to talk to Cassie. He knew things were getting out of hand, hell he'd never meant to kiss her like he had; he knew it had been the wrong thing to do, at least in his head he knew. The feelings he was having was another thing.

Dean found Cassie sitting on the window seat in his room. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk to you that is all," Cassie said as she got up, "I want to know if you are cool with this."

"With what, the situation at hand or the one you're about to start up?" he asked.

"Yes," Cassie said as she ran her hand up his arm, "You kissed me back, I'm guessing you wanted it too."

"But we can't do this, I'm your teacher, you're my student," Dean said**, **but he let her continue to touch him, even though he knew it was a bad idea, he wanted this and resisting was hurting him. He had heard of teachers mostly women who had affairs with their students he had been disgusted by it all. In those cases, the students were real young he recalled, his student was barely four years younger then him he reasoned. Besides that she was mature for her age and screw ever thing else, he was crazy about her, he thought. He hoped what he felt wasn't because of the forbidden nature of the situation.

--

"I don't care okay, I saw you the first day and wanted to kiss you," Cassie said, "I'm almost eighteen, if that is the problem then it is something that in a short time will solve itself."

Dean felt her move closer and he couldn't take it anymore, this was driving him insane. He wanted what he wanted rules be damned. Dean pulled her to him kissing him hard; she held to him and gave the same force that he did. "I want you," Dean heard himself saying as he kissed her with every thing he had. He knew he couldn't do anything while she was seventeen though, and he tried to let her go, but when she went for his shirt he let her pull it over his head.

---

Cassie wasn't sure what to do, "I don't know what to do, I've never done this," she breathed as she kissed his chest making him groan as she bit him.

Dean pulled her back at that moment and looked at her. "I know, that's why I can't do this, not now," he said, "you're seventeen and as much as it's killing both of us we have to wait."

Cassie looked sad she thought she had done something wrong, but he smiled at her before he touched her cheek. Cassie sighed, "So we should wait, I just hope you don't meet someone else in the mean time, someone closer to your age."

---

"That's not going to happen," Dean told her before he left the room, he held his wits some how, he was strong because the only thing he wanted to do was be the one that took her to the next level; he wanted to be the one that made her a woman.

Dean shut the bathroom door and slide down to the floor. He knew she'd felt him coming to life below the waist, he'd tried not to, but it had been too much to resist. Her lips had been so soft and the Chap Stick she'd had on had tasted good, then again that might been her natural taste. He banged his head against the door as he groaned.

--He'd felt her breast that day through her bra sure, but just from his touch her nipples had gotten hard. He knew if he touched her between her legs she'd be wet, maybe even soaked, he just knew this. 'resist,' he yelled to himself in his mind, but all he could think about at that moment was taking her against his car, maybe even in the open, he wanted her that badly, so that he'd break the rules all the rules. She was in his head but was it real or was it an obsession, something he wanted to accomplish? No he knew the difference there was something about her that awakened him in a way women his age had not been able to do.

--

Cassie sat in her room thinking about what she'd felt, she knew she'd turned Dean on, there was no doubt about it by the reaction she'd felt it against her. She didn't know what was happening with her body she wanted him more than anything

Dean got a call that night and had to help Bobby two towns over finish a hunt. He left and didn't get back till after midnight Sunday night/Monday morning early. When he came in the front door he had few cuts on his face and one long one on his arm. Cassie was sitting up, she knew he wouldn't want her sitting up, but she couldn't sleep. She saw him and immediately went to him.

"What happened?" she asked before she pushed him in the kitchen chair.

"Run in with briars," he lied as she saw the claw marks on him.

"That's BS," Cassie said, "that's claw marks, they are all over your arm," she said before lifting his shirt up to find the ones going across his chest. They weren't that deep, but they still looked horrible. "Stay here; I'll go get the first aid kit."

Dean groaned as she cleaned the wounds few minutes later. She was gentle, but it still hurt. "How'd you learn to do this?" he asked as she took the needle and thread to stick his arm up.

"My mom was a nurse, she taught me how to do basic things before I was about twelve," Cassie said as she stitched his cuts up making sure she didn't hurt him.

It took fifteen minutes before she was done with his arm, and it was another twenty before she was done with his chest and face. "Thanks," Dean said looking at her.

"No problem, I just hope you don't pull them out," she said before looking into his eyes.

"I never meant to push you away," he confessed as she ran her hand over the cut on his shoulder, "It's just you're beautiful and I don't want to get us into shit because I couldn't control myself."

--

"Jack told me," she said, "but what about what I want, maybe I want this too, you ever think about that?" She asked him**, **knowing he hadn't, even though he contradicted himself a lot.

"Yeah, I know, but Cass," he said but she stopped him with a kiss. She threaded her fingers through his hair before pulling away again.

"You keep doing that and I'm going to give in," he said as he looked at her.

"I want you to," Cassie told him with a smile, "You have too much control, let it go, let that fall away,"

"I can't, if I do then I can't turn back, and I've thought about it, you're not only stubborn for your age, you're sassy," he said with a smile, "but I like it, hell it is the first time I've met somebody that can take me on in an argument," he said.

--

Dean couldn't take it anymore he stood up and took her hand leaving the first aid kit in the floor. She followed him up stairs to his room she didn't know what was going to happen, but when he locked the door she knew something had changed. "I want you too," he finally told her, "I just don't know how to tell you this."

"What?" she asked with a smile at him.

"I'm falling for you, and I can't resist you anymore, but I have to till you graduate."

Cassie shook her head pulling him to the bed. "Lay down, I promise I want attack you, just lay, that's all we have to do," she said with a smile.

Her smile was the whole problem; it did things to his heart.

Dean couldn't resist and few minutes later they were lying on the bed not wanting to stop as they kissed each other. That was all they did because he needed his job and he needed her to stay at the school and graduate uncomplicated like.

Cassie pulled away cupping his face, "I promise you, I'll never not want you, please, Dean, I need you in my life, you showed up at my house when my parents died, you know how many teachers would do that, none," she said.

--

"We can't at school, its too risky Friday was too risky," Dean said as he watched her, he needed her in his life just as much as she needed him.His life so far had been okay, but things weren't the same now she'd walked into his life and turned him inside out.

"It's been over three months since I've been with anybody, which is a record for me, but not really, I'm different than most people think I am, I make up shit, hell my dad still thought I was fourteen when I lost my virginity but I was almost sixteen," he said then explained that when he saw her he felt like he'd be hurting his chances if he ever did anything with somebody else. He wanted to be with her just like she did him.

"We can make this work, I know we can," Cassie said as she closed her eyes.

She couldn't believe what he had just confessed, it made her giggle a little but she didn't want him to think she was laughing at him.

Dean pulled the covers up before closing his eyes; she didn't leave his bed that night, not once, and he hoped that she never left his bed again, their bed, he'd given into her finally. It felt nice to have her so close to him.

**Month later**

Dean was sitting in his office; he'd just gotten a phone call about few parts they were expecting. It was two-thirty and he had no classes, he looked up and saw somebody come in the classroom, he smiled when he saw it was Cassie. She put her stuff down and went to the office door. He pulled her in the office shutting the blinds before he kissed her**, **he didn't care she was technically skipping her class at that moment, he needed to kiss her, later he could be upset.

They had gotten a lot closer in the last month, so much so that Sam and Jack had finally given up on finding them in separate rooms at night. Cassie still had her room case somebody came over, but she lived in Dean's room at night. They hadn't done anything but kiss a lot, because he knew she wasn't ready for anything else yet.

"Hey," she said pulling away breathless.

"Hi," he said back with a smile, "I got some parts coming, but give me about half hour and we can go," he said as he took her hands in his.

"I got all the time in the world," Cassie said as she continued to smile, "Sam said they'd ride the bus home," she said

"I know, but I told him to just walk," Dean said.

--

Cassie nodded as she kissed him again. She was officially eighteen today, Dean had pulled her into the tool room during class and kissed her till they were both breathless and wanting more. His class had been at the assembly they'd been having, Cassie had just gotten back to the campus after an appointment with a local college adviser. They had almost went to the next step, but stopped because Dean wanted them to be in a real bedroom before that happened. He'd promised her a night out dinner and movie, but they had to go to the next town over to do that.

"Okay," Dean said after they finished the kiss, "I have to go wait on the part then we can go," he said, "you can stay in here."

"Yes, Mr. W, I'll stay right here," Cassie said**, **before she grabbed his ass**, **he winked at her before he buttoned his shirt back up and went out of the office.

Cassie sat down in his chair and got on the computer to make sure the reservations were correct. She smiled seeing they were still set for six with the movie reservations for eight.

Somebody knocked on the office door and she was shocked by it. She peeped through the blind to find Mr. Daniels; she wasn't supposed to be in the office. "Shit," she said before calling Dean's cell phone.

"I'll be back in a minute," Dean said

"I know, but Mr. Daniels is here now, he finds me I'm screwed," Cassie said.

"Okay, I'll flag him over to come out here, get your butt out of there."

"Thanks, tell me when it's clear,"

"Mr. Daniels, I'm out here," Dean said so Cassie could hear him.

"He's coming out here, when I say clear get the keys out of there and go,"

"Thanks," she said again and when she got the all clear she grabbed his keys and took off out of the classroom door. She had already been caught in his office the week before and had gotten lunch detention for three days, just because another teacher turned her in, they didn't want that to happen again.

--

"Sorry, I am waiting on the part I need, the guy needs help with it," Dean said as he stood up to face the administrator.

"I just heard that Cassie Robinson was staying at your house, why is that?"

"She is friends with my sister and since she had just got a job and lost her parents that till she goes to college this fall it would be nice if we allowed her stay with us, why?" Dean asked him.

"Because she's seventeen and living in a teacher's house, that is why,"

"Actually, Jack, my sister, said she's eighteen today,"

"She is still your student it is not right for her to live in your house," Mr. Daniels stated as though it was a fact but it was far from the truth.

There was no real reason a student can't stay with a teacher because educators are meant to help students in any way they see fit within the bounds of the law.

"Would you like to tell my sister that?" Dean asked him "Jack finally said she wasn't going to run away for the first time since my dad died, so if you would like for her to do that be my guest, but other wise Cassie is staying there."

"Make the decision, she moves out, or you lose your job," Mr. Daniel said with a frown again with the authority he didn't possess.

Dean knew he'd back himself into a corner, "I think that the school board would agree that one minor running away would be less severe than a student who happened to lose her parents, is officially emancipated by the state of Missouri and living in the home of a teacher."

"Well I guess they will have to decided that now won't they," Mr. Daniels said before he walked away, "see you at Monday's meeting."

**TBC**

**Okay, so please hit the review button below here, thank you all who have reviewed. It has meant a lot to me. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A Different Time and Place**

**My beta was Matchmaker131, she rules and without her this story wouldn't be as good as it is now. Okay, guess what it is coming, the moment we've all waited for. It is in this chapter and as always I own nothing, read and review, hope you enjoy.**

Cassie had heard what was said and knew that she'd just got Dean into trouble, she couldn't let him lose his job he was a wonderful teacher, and he'd only just begun at the school which was more of a reason for the big deal then all the other made up issues.

"I guess you heard?" Dean asked her, "Don't worry, that's Monday, today's Friday we have a lot of time, and I want to celebrate your birthday with you tonight," he said with a smirk.

Cassie tried to smile but it didn't come, "how can you not be upset, if they don't agree with you then you'll be fired."

"Not when Mr. Daniels has been sleeping with his secretary all year," Dean said with a grin, "oh yeah, don't worry he'll be getting a visit Monday before school, now come on, I'm not worried and neither should you, Birthday girl."

Cassie smiled before she went to get her stuff, Dean had a big surprise for her he'd been working on and he was taking her to dinner and then a movie.

Dean covered her eyes as he took her to the garage where she hadn't been allowed for while. "Okay, I hope you love it," Dean said as he let her see the '67 mustang that he'd been fixing up for her to drive.

--

"Dean, oh my god, this is beautiful," she said as he gave her the keys, "how did you have time, more like when," she asked**, **knowing it had to have taken forever, and the fact that it was sky blue, that made her smile grow even wider.

"Well I told you I got sleep insomnia, I would work on it when I couldn't sleep and sometimes when I got in on the weekends late, I was really out here working," he said before she grabbed him in a hug.

"Thank you," she said before she kissed him, he hadn't had to do this, but he'd just given her a car.

"I know I couldn't give you a brand new one, but I gave you this one," Dean said

"I love it, I never expected this, you didn't have to," she said

"Yeah I did, I knew you were getting tired of me driving you round. You do have your license right?" Dean teased her as he opened the door, "I thought you could drive tonight if you wanted to,"

She nodded as she sat behind the wheel, he'd fixed it up inside and outside, and she remembered seeing it when they had gone to Bobby's that one time. Dean got in sitting beside her asking if she liked it.

"I love it," she said "You have no idea how much I love it."

"I got an idea," Dean said, "oh and I actually got the weird stain out the back seat,"

Cassie grinned before she kissed him, it was something she loved to do, and if kissing him could help her in life she'd do it till she died. Dean moved his hand to her face letting his hand go in her hair bringing her closer to him. They continued to kiss till they had to pull away.

---

Cassie took a deep breath before she said the next words. "You don't have to say it back now, but I want you to know, I love you."

Dean smiled at her, and the words she'd just said summed it all up to what he'd been feeling for her all this time, he never thought he could love somebody as much as he did right now. "I love you too," he said**, **"I've never said it out loud before to anybody, until now," he added as he kissed her lips again.

"Come on, we got two half hour before we have to be at the restaurant,"

"Actually, I have another idea, if you don't mind?"

"Okay, and no I don't mind, what is it?"

"A surprise, Sam and Jack will be fine and I already have our stuff packed, I wanted to leave now."

Cassie nodded before she cranked the car, "Which direction?"

"Interstate," Dean told her as he put his seat belt on, "I'll tell you where to go when we get there."

**Hour later**

Dean and Cassie headed west on the interstate. They had both left behind different plans on their calendars that wouldn't have them together this weekend. Dean would be in South Dakota; Cassie would be going to Kansas for a college interview, when in reality they were both heading to Northern Missouri. It was a short drive and they had the next two days off.

"How do you like this so far?" he asked her

"It's wonderful," Cassie said laying her head on his chest. "You're the first guy I've everreally dated," she said as he wrapped arm around her.

"It's just starting," Dean told her, "come on, let's go inside."

Cassie smiled she couldn't believe that Dean had brought her to a cabin. He'd told her it had been his dad's and they still hadn't sold it yet, "I hope you don't," Cassie told him as they walked through the cabin.

"This is where my dad took me too for my sixteenth birthday; we had so much fun here that week. It had snowed and we got stuck here for longer than he'd planned, Sam and Jack loved it,"

"I could imagine why," Cassie said as Dean put their bags down.

"I want to make up not giving you that dinner and movie," he said

Cassie smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around her and led her outside to the back deck. She hadn't noticed he hadn't put the basket down yet. "What's in the basket?"

"Our dinner, and inside I got your favorite movie," he told her as he made the table look beautiful just for her.

He spread out a table cloth, china plates, glasses and a cute little centerpiece with silk flowers all from the basket then he returned to the car to get the food. There was deli meat, grapes, cheese, rye bread which was soft to the touch and for drinks he had brought them sparkling water.

"Thank you, its like being in a romantic movie, you are so sweet Dean," she said as they started eating.

"Yeah it would have been cool if we had steak and potatoes but then I would be slaving over the stove for hours while you waited," he said with a smirk.

Cassie could only smile she was overwhelmed by the gift, then the food, the cabin the whole day.  
--

Meanwhile, back in Missouri Sam and Jack were doing their own thing, Sam was home supposedly studying while Jack went to the movies. However, Sam was watching a movie himself when his sister got back at eleven that night.

"Hey, what you doing," Jack asked as she sat down on the couch sliding down so she had her head on Sam's lap and her feet hanging over the arm the couch.

"You've been drinking?" Sam said

"Whatever you want to think," She said as she saw the movie Sam was watching, "Scream three, cool,"

Sam smiled knowing she loved this movie. "You've been drinking haven't you?" he asked again.

"So have you, big brother," Jack said pulling out the bottle Sam had hidden thinking she wouldn't see it.

"Want beer ice cream?"

"Hell yes," Jack said getting up, or rather trying to, she fell off the couch when she tried to sit up.

Sam laughed with her before he helped her. "Nice one sis," he said as they went to get the kitchen.

---

Back at the cabin Dean and Cassie had just finished eating and he went to get the desert he had in the frigerator. "Happy Birthday, Cass," he said setting her favorite flavor cake in front of them which happened to be the one cake he enjoyed making. Oreo dirt cake with Happy Birthday spelled out in the Oreo crumbles that was on top. "I tried to spell it out better, but all I could get was Happy Birthday Cass on there and still get the 18 on there too."

Cassie loved it and told him so before she blew out the candles. He used the trick candles too it took three times before she got them blown all the way out. "I'm going to get you for that one," she teased as he cut the cake.

"Go right ahead," Dean said feeding her the first spoon full, "but I will warn you, I will get you back if you do."

"Well then I think I'll just have to lock you in the trunk that car you just gave me," Cassie said with a straight face even though she was teasing.

Dean knew she was teasing, but the card he gave her next wasn't a joke. He'd gotten Sam to make it for him.

Cassie opened it up and when she saw it she wanted to cry. "Dean," she said, "you didn't have too do this."

"You have helped us all just be being around us, and you allowed me love somebody besides them, and you're still doing that," he added, "It hasn't been that long but you have shown me things that I thought I'd never see."

Cassie knew it was the truth and she smiled at him. "Thank you," she said.

"I know it's really soon and all, and you're not ready for sex, but you can have me tonight," Dean said, "Any thing you wish to do."

"What if I told you I was ready, that I have been ready since I said I love you last night?" She asked.

--

Dean knew in that moment he had a decision to make and he made it. He took her hand and led her to the bedroom. Locking the door as force habit he picked her up and carried her to the bed laying her on it as he started kissing her. Cassie let him take her shirt off as she unbuttoned his jeans and shirt and flung them to the floor before Dean lay on his back. "I'm yours," he said.

--

Cassie was stunned at first, and when she felt his hand against her back as she kissed him, she knew it would be okay, and that he'd be there for her no matter what.

Dean let her take control and only helped when she didn't know what to do. For the most part she was doing great it was just when she got lower did he realize that she wasn't unsure.

"You don't have to if you don't, I won't be mad at you," he said but she smiled up at him before slowly sliding her tongue up and down it for the first time. She smiled when he sucked his breath in. She knew she was having an impact on him.

--

Cassie didn't let him see the fear that was in her eyes, but Dean saw it. He told her few more times she didn't have to do this, but it never seemed to sink in instead she did the opposite. She straddled his waist not moving farther down as she ran her hands over his bare chest and kissed her way down again. She felt his hardening shaft as she moved down.

Dean couldn't take it any longer and rolled her over on her back, "Do you want this?" he asked, "tell me know, because I need to know if I'm going all the way," he said in a low whisper he didn't want to frighten her.

Cassie looked away, she wanted to, but wasn't sure if she could yet. Her heart was screaming yes, but her mind was saying not yet.

"I won't be angry if its no, I just won't go any farther," Dean said kissing her, "I could never be mad at you, Cass; I am in love with you."

"I'm sorry Dean, I just can't not yet," she said finally reaching up for him, "but if you want moreof just this, that's cool."

"Yeah, that's is wonderful believe me I just want you to enjoy yourself too," Dean told her as he kissed her moving his way down her body, it was the first time they'd been this far before. They hadn't had oral sex before; they'd just lie in bed and kissed till they fell asleep at night. It was best they went slow. She was young and it was something he had to remember even though the way she affected him was very mature.

--

Dean kissed his way down to her breasts and she moaned as she grabbed the back of his head holding him there as he suckled her hardening nipples. He knew when she moved her legs farther open he had her going. Dean moved his hand down feeling the wetness between her legs and it got her attention when he massaged her clit. He knew nobody had touched her like this before him. It turned him on even more just thinking about it. Cassie grabbed the head board as he moved down, she knew what he was going to do and she already wanted him to be doing it.

--

Dean saw her face and smiled before he let the tip of his tongue touch her clit and she arched up. He knew she wouldn't last much longer, and he wondered if she'd ever had an orgasm before. He parted her lips as the juices flowed freely he slid his tongue inside her which made her yell out from the pleasure he was in flicking on her. "Easy," he said**, **but he liked that she screamed out his name, it made him even harder.

--

Cassie tried to slow down, but it was too much for her, what he was doing with his mouth was driving her insane and when he took her clit between his teeth and gently licked it with his tongue she went over locking her legs around his body and not letting him go, forget breathing, she wanted him right then.

--

Dean wasn't sure what happened next all he knew was in three seconds flat he was on his back and Cassie was above him. She was grinding against his rock hard member, she hadn't sunk on it, but she was rocking against it using it to rub her clit as she coated him with her juices. Dean knew he'd sent her into something new and there was no turning back. She continued grinding against him as he held to her, his own orgasm was starting to come.

--

"Cass," he bit out as he felt himself go over. Cassie kissed him and watched as Dean went over the edge and in that moment she didn't want to wait any more her body needed him and she did it. While he road his climax she sank down on his shaft biting back the tears as her virginity was torn away. She didn't care she needed him and she kissed him hard as she started thrusting up and down.

--

Dean was trying to catch his breath realizing she hadn't stopped moving. "Cassie," he said but she wouldn't stop he held her to him, it was then he realized exactly what she'd done.

It was few minutes before he could move. His shaft came back to life the moment she squeezed herself around him. "I couldn't wait," she said as he asked why.

He flipped them with the desire to take it slow, but she didn't want slow; she wanted fast and rough. Dean knew if she kept trying to thrust then she'd get there too fast again. He grabbed her wrists with one hand holding them to the mattress as he kissed her, all the while his hand moved lower as it ran over her body.

"You gotta slow down, or all you going to do is make it too fast."

She shook her head no, but Dean stopped her when he pulled out. "Dean," she groaned watching him as he moved away some.

"I'm not leaving, give me a minute."

"No," Cassie said

"Cassie, I need a minute okay," Dean knew she didn't get it, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Asshole," Cassie bit out not meaning to and she saw the look that Dean gave her.

"Oh you think I'm an asshole huh?" he asked with a smirk, as he got in her face, even though he was joking with her.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Dean didn't say anything instead he kissed her hard claiming her mouth as he slid back inside her. "Fuck you," he said finally.

"Fuck me, yes, fuck me," Cassie said with a smile as she realized he had been teasing, she wrapped her legs around him. Dean knew what she wanted and he let her have it. She might have been new at sex, but she was damn good at it. He knew he would never want another person as long as he lived. She was the one he wanted for the rest his life, and he made love to her making sure she was well aware of that fact.

**TBC**

**Okay, so please hit the review button below here, thank you all who have reviewed. It has meant a lot to me. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A Different Time and Place**

**My beta was Matchmaker131, she rules and without her this story wouldn't be as good as it is now. as always I own nothing, read and review, hope you enjoy.**

Dean woke up the next morning to find her curled into his chest, they had made love a few times before she'd fallen asleep in his arms. He knew she was going to be sore and wanted to surprise her so he got up and went to the kitchen making her heart shaped pancakes and bring them to the bedroom.

"Cassie," he said as he kissed her awake,

"Hey," She said sitting up slowly, "thank you for last night."

"Why you thanking me, you're the one that took control and well you know," he said, "I made us breakfast in bed."

"Thanks, but I need to use the bathroom first,"

Dean pulled the covers away seeing the blood stain and he knew it was her first time. "You in pain?" he asked as he followed her to the bathroom.

Cassie blushed, "I'll be fine."

"I know it hurts the first time for woman, are you okay?"

"Taken lot of flowers?" she asked teasing.

"Three, two that I didn't know about, they'd lied about it and you, but you're different," he said as he watched her.

"Why?" She asked standing in front the bathroom mirror**, **looking at him in the mirror.

"Because I love you," he said, "breakfast then we can shower."

"I want a bath if you don't mind."

"Okay, breakfast then that, I'll even give into a bubble bath like you wanted last night," he said before kissing her neck

Dean turned to leave, but Cassie pulled him back. "Dean."

"Yeah," he said looking at her waiting her to say something, but her eyes said it all, "I won't tell anybody," he said, "not even noisy Jack; I'd never do that to you."

"Thanks," she said before letting go of him.

---

They ate their breakfast in bed, but they didn't talk they just watched the other eat when they weren't looking. They didn't want to say anything to the other because they were enjoying the quiet time. When they finished the breakfast Dean went into the bathroom and got it ready for them. He added the bubble bath she'd brought with her before going to get her, she was already ready and surprised him by standing in the doorway completely naked.

Cassie saw the breath he sucked in when he saw her, she knew she was his weakness in that moment, no matter what happened he'd never want to let her go, if it meant losing everything, he'd do it, he'd lose everything he had just to be with her, and so would she. She walked to him and kissed him bring him to her running her hands through his hair as they kissed.

--

After a few minutes they broke apart and he helped her into the tub before f**o**ll**ow**ing after her sitting behind her. It was few minutes before she finally spoke again.

"Dean, I want you to know something," she said leaning against his bare chest.

"What would that be?" he asked massaging her breasts.

"That I'll always love you for this, you're too sweet to me," Cassie said as she held his hands still bringing them to rest at her waist.

---

Dean smiled at her even though she couldn't see it, "Maybe because you broke through all my barriers," Cassie waited for him to finish because she knew he wasn't finished with what he had to say, "I have all these walls up and you broke through, Cass, you tore them all down and never in my life have I had this happen, I put them up then you came along and you tore every single one of those down."

"That a good thing?" She asked turning to face him and straddling his waist, she wanted to see him when he told her.

"Yes and no," he admitted, "Yes because I thought I could never feel this way about anybody,"

"But..........."

"Cassie, if somebody finds out we're both screwed, that's why I wouldn't before you turned eighteen, sure we slept in the same bed went to bed together every night, but besides kissing we didn't do anything, because I didn't want you to think that is all I wanted from you."

They both knew age was just a number but in the eyes of the law here being legal helped their case if anyone found out about them.

"I know," she said before running her hands over his chest, "You care a lot about me and that turns me on even more, I've had one boyfriend**, **but he really wasn't a boyfriend, more like a friend that I thought could be more, but, he was an ass, I dumped him," she said.

Dean didn't want to talk anymore so be kissed her, he knew it was one way to stop her from talking just like she did to him all the time. "We better finish before the water gets cold,"

Cassie smiled before she went under the water surprising him when she came back up and took him into her mouth. It wasn't long before he was cumming and this time she didn't slip him out her mouth she swallowed him down.

**---**

Sam and Jack woke up with a hang over, they had eaten half the ice cream and made beer ice cream shakes too, they hadn't done this since the last time that Dean and Bobby had left them alone. Jack reached for the Excedrin for both of them before making coffee. It was the first time they had included Jack Daniels in the mix.

"Dean's going to kill us," Sam said as he tossed the bottles in the recycle bin.

"We're seventeen, he started drinking years before us," Jack said

"Yeah, and you remember what happened when dad found out? He made Dean run laps till he couldn't stand anymore, Dean was pucking his guts out."

"Dad wasn't always very wise in his punishments but it made Dean the toughest of us three, he made him the best soldier, he stopped caring about us being the best as long as Dean was, that's why Bobby took Dean that year," Jack said**, **"Bobby was right, after a while the attack dog you train bites back."

"What?" Sam asked, "And don't say that about Dean, he's the reason we're not in a foster home."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it Sam, you know I love him," Jack said before she continued again, "Yeah, Bobby was there of us, remember the night when dad was so drunk and threatened to Bobby that he was going to kick Dean's ass till he could load a gun with his eyes closed," Jack said, "I loved dad, but we both know he had his moments, that's why we can't remember much about when Dean was fourteen, he wasn't here, and Joshua made dad leave us with him almost every hunt."

"I never knew that," Sam said, "hell I couldn't remember much about that year really, I guess I blocked it out because Dean wasn't here."

"Yeah, Joshua took us to Bobby's at the end of October that year and we had the rest of the year with Dean, that's when he'd changed," Jack said.

"Yeah I remember that now, that's the year that Dean started drinking, but he stopped till he was eighteen when Bobby found out," Sam said, "Maybe we should too."

Jack agreed, they didn't want to piss Dean off, and the fact it was the anniversary of their dad's death that Monday, they didn't want Dean even more pissed than he would be. "Maybe with Cassie here, it won't be so bad,"

Sam doubted it and told her, "Dean's never going to forget the fact that dad tried to kill you, because the demon tricked him. Dean was in the hospital for two months in a coma because he took a bullet meant for you sis," Sam said with a heavy sigh before he hugged Jack, "come on lets finish here and then we can go get something to eat, I'll buy."

--

Dean was looking at the calendar in his bag, while Cassie lie on the bed after they'd made love again, he hadn't woke her up yet. He grabbed the bottle of Jack and went outside on the deck and started drinking, it had been nine months since he'd had anything other than beer. But, today he needed something, or he thought till he got outside where he threw the bottle on the deck smashing it in a million pieces. The noise was shielded from reaching the inside due to the glass that was almost sound proof, another one of his dad's ideas.

---

Dean slid down the side the railing he couldn't hold it in any longer, he'd held it in for almost a year now including the two months he'd been in a coma. Dean feared Cassie would wake up in the middle of his melt down, but he didn't care at that moment. He had held it in for too long. The images of that day started passing through his mind as he let the tears come.

Flash back

1 year ago

Dean had been looking for his dad for two days because he'd taken off in the middle of the night for no reason. To make matters worse John had taken Jack with him not saying why. They had just killed their first trickster and Dean didn't know what had happened.

Dean arrived at the cabin that John purchased after Mary's death that was the closest thing they had to a home. Dean had gone inside to find Jack tied to the bed she was still breathing, but she was asleep. "Jack," he said as he woke her up, "Jack."

"Get away from her," John said, "She's not your sister, the demon did something to her she's possessed."

"Dean its me, I swear, its me," Jack said tears falling from her eyes.

"Dad, I don't know what's going on, but this is Jack," Dean tried as he went for the cuffs that had been placed on her.

"Don't you dare do that," John said cocking the gun he pointed it at Dean.

"I don't care dad, go head and shoot me, but this is Jack, this is your daughter, this is my sister,"

"Get away from her," John yelled at him, but Dean turned his back and used the bolt cutters he'd used to cut the lock on the cabin door to cut the cuffs. He pulled Jack off the bed and towards the bathroom.

Azazel was playing tricks on John and in that moment all John could see was a demon in his daughter as Dean pulled her away. "Dean," Jack yelled out as she saw her dad going for the trigger. Dean shoved Jack in the bathroom as the gun went off hitting Dean in the shoulder. He didn't care he went towards his dad he had to get to his dad before he lost control and didn't think before he shot again.

"Dad," Dean said going for the gun, "It's me, okay, I'm your son and that's your daughter."

"No, you're demons, you took them," John insisted as he fought Dean for the gun thinking it was a demon in front of him.

"Dad," Dean said he knew if he lost the battle he'd be shot again, his left shoulder already had fire running through it from the bullet that was still lodged in it. "It's me," Dean pleaded with his father as he shoved him away and pointed the gun at him, "Dad don't do this," Dean pleaded as he watched his dad raise the gun again, but it wasn't pointed at Dean this time it was pointed at Jack. "Jack no, get back in there," Dean yelled but he heard the gun cock and he jumped in front of it knocking his dad down as the gun went off. The bullet went right through Dean's chest and hit the wall where it lodged in the door frame.

--

Jack couldn't stop the tears as she went to her brother and dad. She rolled Dean off their dad and saw the knife that stuck out from their dad's stomach, she knew that Dean hadn't had a choice though he hadn't tried to stab John, even though he knew the places that would only injure a person without killing them. She knew that in that moment their dad was not coming back, but when she looked over at Dean she saw that he had a shallow breath.

Jack grabbed the cell phone she had and started dialing the first number she could remember. "Bobby," Jack yelled into the phone.

"Jack," Bobby asked, "it had been over a year since he'd heard from them, "Jack what's wrong?" he asked.

She told him what happened as she sobbed into the phone as she laid her head on Dean's chest.

"Jack, listen to me, call 911, I'll be there as soon as I can, where are you?" he asked getting out the truck, John had called him the week before saying that something was wrong with Jack. He hadn't taken it at face value, he'd known they'd been hunting a trickster.

--

"We're at the cabin, Dad shot Dean because he tried to stop him from killing me, he thought something was wrong with me," Jack said as she heard the door open.

Bobby about dropped the gun he was holding when he walked into the cabin and saw the sight before him. John was lying on the floor with a knife stuck through his stomach, he knew it had been Dean's handy work, but when he saw Dean he knew that he needed his attention more than John, there was nothing they could do for John, but he wasn't letting Dean die.

It was two months later that Dean woke up in the hospital he didn't remember what had happened until three months later, he'd completely blocked it out his mind, and that was when Dean ran, when he remembered what had happened and that it had been him that had taken their dad's life even though it had been to save Jack's life it had torn him up inside and he'd ran off leaving them a note he needed time alone.

**End flashback**

Cassie walked out on the porch and found Dean curled up into his body as he sat rocking back and forth tears pouring from his eyes. She wasn't sure what to do, but she went to him and pulled him into her arms. "I killed him, I killed my dad," he said as she held tightly to him.

She didn't know the whole story, but she knew Dean wouldn't have done that unless he'd had a damn good reason and she'd wait for that, right now she held him as he sobbed into her.

Dean cried himself to sleep and Cassie sat with him taking the cell phone that lay on the deck. She saw the number that he'd tried to dial; it was his dad's cell phone. She could smell the alcohol all over the deck, but it wasn't on him. She knew something had happened that had made Dean break. She continued to hold him as he slept as tears still fell from his eyes.

----

That night Dean sat in the kitchen area, he'd awakened after two in the morning to find Cassie asleep with his head in her lap. He hadn't said anything to her since he woke up, he'd left her on the porch then gone back to take her to the bed to sleep a few more hours. They didn't wake up again till six pm.

---

Cassie sat beside him. "I will only ask this once and if you don't want to tell me you don't have to, but what happened?"

Dean explained everything that happened that night with his father and jack then took the beer in front of him and walked away.

Cassie thought when he said demon he meant an evil person she had no idea he actually was speaking of a real demon. She went after him and turned him around. "I'm sorry; I know you didn't mean it."

"He tried to kill my sister, if I had it to do over, I'd do the exact same thing, I loved him, but that wasn't acceptable," Dean yelled, "He was so obsessed with the demon that killed our mother that he'd stopped thinking that we were really people," Dean said.

"I'm sorry," Cassie said, "When did it happen?"

"Year ago tomorrow, right over there," Dean said pointing to the darkened spot on the wooden floor, "I never came back here till now."

"I'm sorry, Dean, I guess life changes us all in ways."

"Yeah, I stopped doing lots of things after that, I used to sleep around but not after that," Dean admitted.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" she asked not sure what to do with this information

"You know how hard it is for your dad to reject you just because you want to go to college, he wouldn't talk to me for six months,then I took off and took most of my classes in South Dakota, near Bobby."

Cassie knew that Dean wasn't the type of guy that slept around a lot, something was different about him than most guys. "In college did you sleep around a lot?"

"No, I was too busy with taking care of my siblings, helping Bobby out, and college stuff, I had little interest while I was there."

---

Cassie sat down she wanted to know more about Dean so she asked him questions and he answered them. Ever last one of them including how he lost his virginity, which she hadn't been going for, but was happy to know it wasn't to some weird girl in a bar. It was to a close family friend and they'd known each other for while, but never really dated.

---

Cassie and Dean left late that night to go back home, neither spoke again about what had happened the year before. They did make love again before they left. The fact that this was the only time they would be totally alone again for they didn't know how long encouraged them to make love with relish.

--

Dean drove all night and they made it back by six the next morning after stopping to get breakfast before before they arrived at the house.

"Just don't say anything about what I told you, Sam and Jack are finally getting over it, and Jack blocked it all out," Dean said, but he didn't know they really hadn't and were just telling him that.

"I understand and I won't tell anything that you told me, I'd never do that," Cassie said as they walked into the house Dean had his arm wrapped around her.

Sam and Jack were in the kitchen when they came in the room. "Thank you," Jack said taken the food her brother had, "we're starving here," she said as she opened the food containers.

"We're going to take ours in the bedroom," Cassie said taking the food they had for themselves and going to their room.

Dean sat down on the bed and looked at her; she noticed but didn't say anything to him. Instead she sat the plate to the side and pulled him to her. "What?" he asked.

"I want you to hold me for while," she said

"Okay," Dean lay beside her and held her wrapping his arms around her stomach as she leaned her back against his chest.

"I love you Dean, I don't know what I would do without you," she said closing her eyes.

"Cass," he said.

"Just close your eyes and go to sleep," she said

One week later

The school board never found out about the living situation especially after Dean threatened to turn in Mr. Daniels for the secretary thing. The entire thing was dropped between them and things were going smoothly. It was a normal afternoon; however, it wasn't a normal day.

Dean was in his office when Cassie came in. "Hey, I got question for you, there is something I need you to help me with rather," Cassie said.

Dean nodded before he got up shutting his door and going to the car she was working on.

Cassie grabbed the safety glasses as she climbed up in the lift. Dean went on the other side, she said it was something to do with what she'd been working on. The other students didn't seem to notice they were lost in their own projects.

"What is it?" Dean asked as he sat in the passenger seat. Cassie grinned at him before she cranked the car,"Does that sound good to you?"

"Yeah, why, I said it only needed the tires rotated and balanced," Dean told her about to get out.

"Wait," Cassie said looking around as the guys worked it was fifteen minutes before class was over and usually at this time they all started cleaning up.

--

Dean looked at her and knew what she was trying to say, "Start cleaning up and when the bell rings you can go," Dean told them, "Now what was it you needed to show me?" he asked as she unzipped his jeans and got in the floor board of the car.

Dean heard the bell ring at the exact moment that he came he was glad the bell was loud because he knew they would wonder what the hell was the strangled sound. Dean had put the seat back and was now holding her to him as she continued to suck at his sensitive member.

Cassie smiled, "Told you they would never notice if I did that, I say sex next time," she grinned at him.

"Damn, I guess you were right," Dean grinned, "I'll get out first, then you few minutes later, just in case."

**TBC**

**Okay, so please hit the review button below here, thank you all who have reviewed. It has meant a lot to me. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A Different Time and Place**

**My beta was Matchmaker131, she rules and without her this story wouldn't be as good as it is now. as always I own nothing, read and review, hope you enjoy.**

Dean decided he'd take Cassie out on a date. It would be their first one. He bought her flowers. The restaurant he chose was two towns over because they didn't want to run into anyone from school or their town. Dean dressed in khaki pants and a nice dark blue buttoned down shirt.

He went up to Cassie's room and knocked on the door, after he was ready to go. He found her dressed in a knee length navy dress and wearing high heeled pumps.

"Cass, you look beautiful," he said as he handed her the flowers, "I got your favorites," he said, "daisies, lilies and babies breath.

"Thank you, Dean," Cassie said before taking the flowers she smiled as she inhaled their fragrance. She couldn't help but to blush at his sweetness.

Dean smiled; it was something about her that made him crazy. In a good way of course but still crazy, just the thoughts that ran through his mind at the moment. He looked back at her and saw her smiling at him. "What?"

"Nothing just that smile of yours, makes me want to kiss you all over," Cassie said, "but I'll wait."

"Waiting will make it better," Dean said before he stepped towards her and gave her a kiss. Dean cupped her face before letting his hands go through her hair. He loved the way it flowed down her back.

"I love your hair," he said pulling back.

"Thanks haven't had it like this in a while," she confessed.

"Well I love it, come on, we have reservations, I want to take you out and show you off," he said giving her another kiss.

Cassie knew she could get used to this, the way he was treating her, she knew he'd never really had a girlfriend. She was glad to be his first and hopefully his last. She didn't ever want to be without him.

The restaurant 

Dean helped Cassie out of the car when they arrived at the restaurant. They walked arm and arm into the place. Dean smiled as he opened the door for her letting her go first like a real gentleman should. It was a nice place, lit with small lights over each booth and the ambience was romantic. Cassie believed Dean had chosen this place for a reason. She knew he felt comfortable in the dark, where nobody could see what he was really saying with his eyes.

Dean let her sit down first before he slid in beside her into the booth it was a nice quiet spot, Cassie loved it right away. It wasn't because they were scared getting caught it was more like they wanted privacy for their first time out as a couple.

"Can I take your order?" the waitress asked them.

"Can you give us few?" Dean asked .

"Sure, I'll be back shortly, but would you like to order your drinks now and I'll bring it while you wait,"

"Pepsi," Cassie and Dean said together.

"That's cute," the waitress said, "Okay; two Pepsi's coming up,"

"Thanks," they said same time again before grinning when the waitress left.

--

Cassie kissed him letting her hand take his under the table.

Dean wrapped his arm around her pulling her to him taking her hand in his as they looked over the menu. They finally settled on the steak.

Cassie let the waitress know when she came back before they went to get their food since it was a buffet. Dean carried both their plates back to the table as Cassie carried the salad plates.

They sat down side by side again and started eating. Cassie couldn't help but take his hand again. She loved holding it, it was always nice to be close to him. They thrived on being close; they just wished they hadn't had to go to another town to do it.

--

Cassie knew Dean wasn't big on salads by the look that he'd given her, but he had eaten all his in under three minutes. She couldn't help but wonder where he'd gotten his healthy appetite.

"What?" Dean asked as he poured A1 sauce on his steak.

"Nothing, just admiring your appetite, I like a man that knows how to eat,"

"I like a woman that does too," Dean said before he took the large bowl of fruit they'd gotten and put a strawberry into her mouth letting her have half, before he ate the other half.

"You're going to spoil me you know that," Cassie said, "last week you cooked me a huge breakfast, then you backed me your home made taco salad for lunch and we had the pizza and subs buffet at that pizza place."

"I love that place, first place we ate togehter," Dean said.

Cassie smiled before she kissed him as their waitress came over to refill their empty drink glasses.

"First date?" she asked with a smile

"Yes, basically," Dean he said with a smirk.

Cassie blushed into his neck as she whispered in his ear. "I'm going to get you," she whispered.

Dean waited till their waitress left and then kissed Cassie as his hand ran under her shirt running his hand over the small in her back. "I want to do you," he said.

Cassie moaned as he pulled away, "Dean don't say that if you don't mean it," Cassie told him with a grin.

"I'm pretty sure what you did in that damn lift this afternoon was illegal,"

"I know, but you doing me right here would be worse," Cassie said as she took bite out the fry she'd stolen from his plate.

"Hey, that's mine," Dean said before he reached over grabbing her meatball.

"Dean," Cassie said slapping at his hand but he popped it into his mouth before she could stop him.

--

That was how the rest the meal went them kissing each other in between stealing each others food. When they were done with the main course they went to get desert.

Dean sat the chocolate brownie they'd gotten in front of him picking up their fork before he started feeding it to her. Cassie smiled she had known Dean's plans the whole time .

Dean smiled when he got the whip cream on the side her face. She knew he'd done it on purpose and let him lick it off. "I think you're sweet," Cassie said looking up at him, making eye contact with him.

"Is that so," he asked with a smirk, "well how about you give me something."

"What?"

"This," Dean said before he kissed her lips again.

--

After dinner, Dean and Cassie walked out of the restaurant and went to the Impala he opened the door for her to get in and then went to his side the car. When he got in the car he put his seat belt on before they left the parking lot. He took her to the top the mountain that was his favorite spot in Cape Girardeau, Missouri. It looked over the whole town and they could see their house from it.

Dean brought the blanket and they lay down on the ground to look up at the stars. He wrapped his arm around her and pointed out the stars that he could remember. Then made up the ones he couldn't remember.

"I like your names better," Cassie said, "I could stay out here all night with you,"

Dean smiled pulling the second blanket over them, it was cool but it would get colder as it got later. "I do too," he said before pointing out the big dipper. "I call it the cup."

Cassie laughed at that one she couldn't help it. He asked was she making fun of his names. "No, I promise I'm not," Cassie said.

"I think you were," Dean said before he started tickling her.

"Dean," Cassie yelled out, but she was laughing so hard she could hardly breathe "I give," she said

Dean smiled before he kissed her taking the rest of her breath away. She moaned as his hand went under the dress she was wearing up her legs. "I want you so bad," he said.

"I bet you do," Cassie said as he got on his knees before pulling her up a little. Dean pulled the dress up and over her head laying it on the blanket. She had on a lacy black bra and panty said that he loved. He left her bra on but pulled the panties off tossing them on her dress.

Cassie bit her lip as she looked up at Dean, "Easy baby, I'll take care you," Dean said before he moved her legs up and apart opening her up to his view, "you're beautiful," he said making her moan before he licked up and down the opening not really pushing inside till he got to her clit and he licked just using the tip his tongue.

Cassie whimpered as she tried to hold on, his mouth always did things to her, he did them just by teaching in her class. She'd day dreamed few times about kissing him right in front the classroom. Sheknew that would never happen, but she took comfort in what he was doing, or rather pleasure. She came back to reality crying out and arching up as he slid his tongue into her entrance, while he used his other hand to run over her stomach.

Dean looked up at her as he lifted her leg over his shoulder and bentdown licking and sucking at her clit. She was tossing her head from side to side and arching up as she tried to reach him. He was just out of reach and that just made it even hotter. "Dean," she moaned before he pushed his middle finger into her finding her G-spot and rubbing against it. "Deeeannn," She cried out going over just from that action alone.

Dean smiled at her as she came down again, he knew her spots he knew exactly what to do to her that could send her over into cloud nine. He went up to her kissing and licking at her lips till she opened mouth. He went after her tongue as they frantically kissed each other. Cassie sighed as he let go her lips pulling away.

"I love that smile," Dean said as he helped her dress again, "don't worry, later we can have sex, right now I want to enjoy this time with you," he said as they lay on their side watching each other before they fell asleep.

**The next day**

Dean was sitting in his bed grading Friday's test when Cassie came in the bedroom with Jack and Sam behind her. They all had smiles on their faces.

"What did you three go and do now?" Dean asked little worried. They didn't smile a lot lately.

"There is a carnival coming to town, or rather one town over, it is a week long event, we want to go," Jack said, "You and Cassie could be couple with little risk just get lost in the crowd."

"I don't think so," Dean said shaking his head no, "It would be too dangerous."

"No it wouldn't be we have it all figured out, now all you have do is come with us." Sam said.

"Sam, Jack, give us minute alone," Cassie said.

She was getting what she wanted one way or another.

When Jack and Sam left the room Cassie locked the door and went to sit on their bed. "I am not going," Dean said, but when Cassie unzipped her jacket revealing that she was topless and braless.

"I think you'll reconsider won't you?" Cassie asked going to him and straddling his lap.

"Cass, I have a million reasons why we can't go, but I can't think one when you're like this," Dean said as Cassie unbuttoned his shirt, when she got it undone, she pushed it off his arms before tossing it to the floor.

Dean knew Cassie used sex to get his way since the first time they were together. He enjoyed her and he loved her or it wouldn't have worked but he still had to consider the circumstances of their situation.

--

"Good, I want you hot and bothered, cause we're going there, and if you're good, I'll even get us into the fun house and give you a blow job."

Dean groaned as she undid his jeans sliding her hand into them to grip him. He knew he was going to that carnival now. "I'll go, but you better hope we don't anyone otherwise, you'll be on your knees tonight servicing me," he joked before he kissed her.

"I'd be glad to service you, Mr. D," she said as she got up and took her jacket off. She tossed it on the bed before unzipping her skirt and doing the same. "How about you come service me now before we go though?" she asked and he did.

Dean and Cassie decided to play it cool they were a couple but the teacher student thing made them uneasy. They didn't want to draw suspicions to them. Dean had his hand wrapped around her waist as they walked through the gate after paying for the day.

It was a special day where you paid at the gate and got into all the booths with the twenty tickets they gave out. You could get more by winning some of the games that were free.

"Jack and I are going to the fun house, we'll catch up with you two later when we eat," Sam said as he and Jack took off in another direction.

"Guess it will just be us," Dean said as they went to the first attraction which was a dunking booth. Dean smiled he knew he could dunk the guy in no time. And he wanted to prove the whole this stuff is rigged crap wrong. He'd won and lost evenly at the few he'd been too.

--

Cassie smiled when the guy handed Dean the stuffed Dolphin. They thought it odd for them to have a dolphin, but that was Cassie's favorite mammal in the ocean.

"What do you want to do next?" Cassie asked.

"House of Mirrors," Dean said, "or the ferris wheel," he asked her giving her options.

"Ferris wheel," Cassie answered and they went to wait in the short line. Dean turned around facing her as they waited, he kissed her few times. He loved kissing her, it was one his favorite things to do. Cassie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with all the force he was using on her.

The woman at the gate smiled. "I can always let you two go the next go around," she offered.

"We'll just continue on the ride," Cassie told her as she gave her their ticket for the ride. Dean hadn't told her he was scared of heights, he'd forgotten till now.

"Cass, I will warn you this, I'm terrified of heights," Dean said as they started going up.

"Just kiss me, we'll be on the ground before you realize it," Cassie said taking his hand and moving closer to him.

**TBC**

**Okay, so please hit the review button below here, thank you all who have reviewed. It has meant a lot to me. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A Different Time and Place**

**My beta was Matchmaker131, she rules and without her this story wouldn't be as good as it is now. as always I own nothing, read and review, hope you enjoy.**

Sam and Jack where at the photo booth taking their pictures with the old grandma cut out, the muscle man cut out, and then the animals that was there too. Jack was having fun, and Sam had known this was what she'd needed.

Dean and Cassie had been having a fun time. So far all the booths they had been to at one point Dean had won her a prize, after few hits and misses of course. They only wanted fun no trouble. They met up with Jack and Sam and let the girls go have their fun on their own for little while.

Sam and Dean walked around finding what they could. They wanted to know all exits, bathrooms, and also out of habit made sure nobody was watching too closely with the girls.

"Boo," Jack said fifteen minutes later jumping on Sam's back while Cassie did the same with Dean.

"You two have fun?" Dean asked them as he readjusted Cassie making sure she wouldn't fall.

"Yep, Cassie won us tickets to go in the haunted house," Jack started, "Cassie here, hit all the milk bottles and then the ducks on the second level," Jack explained before telling them about the haunted house.

"And why do you think we are going there?" Dean asked in a serious voice, but though he was teasing Cassie.

"Because I just won us those tickets to get in, but we're going after we eat, we're starving,"" Cassie said before getting off his back.

"Okay, I guess," Dean said even though he already was willing to go anywhere she asked him to go,

"The food is near the haunted house, and we can eat then explore it," Dean told them as they headed to the food area.

--

Every thing was going great they hadn't seen anybody that might know them and they were glad of that however, the day was still young.

--

Cassie and Jack got cheese burgers, a chili cheese Coney, a large pretzel, one large strawberry covered funnel cake and a extra large fruit punch slushy. Dean and Sam had Chili cheese Nachos, chili cheese fries, Sam had the pretzel, while Dean got the pretzel and the funnel cake, Dean and Sam got an extra large Pepsi, and Dean also a slushy.

--

They sat down to eat and talk.

"What did you two do when you were off by yourselves?" Dean asked his siblings.

"Well, Sammy here," Jack said, "He won a blue dragon, a stuffed teddy bear and a necklace, which he gave to me," she said, "we took all of it to the car."

"Yeah, us too," Cassie said before she named the things that Dean had won for her too, "A dolphin, a ring, a giant teddy bear, and few other stuffed animals."

"Yeah, a few, we saw the trunk, it was full," Jack teased.

"Whatever you say," Dean said cutting in finally.

"Well your brother loves me so he won me all those things," Cassie said as she stole one of Dean's nachos.

"Hey, get your own," Dean said.

Cassie smiled before stealing a kiss from him this time, "Why should I get my own, I have yours," She said before straddling his lap and kissing him.

--

Jack smiled at them it was nice to see them out in the open not hiding their relationship, but they knew why they had too at least till Cassie graduated. Jack knew that Cassie was relieved and she had gotten it out of Cassie that she really loved Dean. Cassie loved him so much that if he asked she'd go anywhere he asked her to go. She'd even say yes to a proposal if he asked her at that very moment or so she had told Jack.

"Get a room you two," Sam teased, but he was happy for them too. It had been so long since Dean had been open the way he was with Cassie and he loved it.

"Make us," Cassie shot back before she kissed Dean more possessively than she had in front of them lately.

Dean pulled away breathless before whispering in her ear. "If we weren't here I would take you right now."

"I found a private place," Cassie whispered back, "We'll be back soon," Cassie said to Dean's siblings.

--

Dean was a bit hesitant as he opened the door to the maintenance trailer, they made sure that nobody was looking when they went in, he didn't say anything to Cassie, but the thought of getting caught was making him want her even more. Soon as he got inside and shut the door he went for her clothes and she did the same to him.

They didn't bother with the tops, it was all about doing it and getting out of there. Dean kissed her as she slammed him against the wall. They were hot and ready for each other. Dean pushed into her as he turned them pressing her against to wall. Cassie moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Cassie couldn't help but think the same thing that Dean was about getting caught even though she hadn't said anything to him. The entire time they'd been doing it against the maintenance trailer wall she'd been wondering if somebody would walk through the door and catch them mid fuck.

"Don't even think about slowing down," Cassie said hoarsely.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Dean answered as he thrust in and out. It was rough and quick leaving them both in moans of pleasure as they went over the edge together. Dean held her up kissing and licking the skin he'd nipped and bit earlier in a rush for their release.

Cassie let go of his waist and slid down till she could feel the floor. Her legs were shaking from the pleasure that still tingling throughout her body;it felt like lightning bolts going off.

They waited few minutes as they hugged and kissed each other in the blessed out pleasure.

"You okay?"

"I am fine, Baby, remember I like it rough and spontaneous. The harder the better, but once in a while slow is good too," Cassie said as they got themselves together.

They went out arm and arm and about ran into somebody. Dean had been kissing Cassie's neck and licking in her ticklish spot.

"Dean," Cassie giggled making a smiled and that was when she about ran into the man, "I'm sorry I didn't see you," she said apologizedto the man with a smile on her face, but when she saw who he was the smile left and her stomach was doing the nervous summersaults. She let Dean's hand go as she felt him go still beside her. They were both panicking because they both knew this person, very well.

---

"Mr. Thornburg," Dean said as they came face to face with Cassie's English teacher. Dean also knew him because he'd shown up once looking for Cassie. Dean and she had just had sex in the tool room and he'd been hiding her. Thankfully the guy believed that he'd just sent Cassie to class, only problem was she didn't make it before he'd gotten back to the classroom, and she'd wound up with silent lunch.

---

Mr. Thornburg could tell already that something wasn't right, and the fact that they'd come out the maintenance trailer kissing and holding hands had suggested they were more than student teacher, and that was beyond his let it go radar.

"What do you two think you are doing?" he asked them before looking straight at Dean. "You know that is against the school rules, the school board fired a teacher two years back for having sex with her student. I guess you'll be the second one, and I thought you really were a teacher, you're nothing but a cradle robber," the words were harsh and they cut Dean like a knife, that wasn't what he was, he loved Cassie.

"How dare you speak to him that way, I'm sure your wife, or rather this whole town would love to know that last year you slept with just about every other woman in town, the ones that were married and few single ones as I do recall," Cassie said as she got in front of Dean.

She felt like she had to defend him since she was the one that had gotten them into this, her and her need for some normal, "you had a baby with a woman and tried to get her to get rid of it, too bad she died in labor, you should have been charged with rape she was seventeen, Dean and I were celibate till after I was eighteen," Cassie said to him.

"You know that is not true, and you just confessed on your own to what you two have been doing, by Monday morning he'll be jobless, and you'll be expelled from the high school," Mr. Thornburg said as he went to walk away, but Dean grabbed him.

"You do that and I'm sure that Cassie will go public with what she knows about you," Dean threatened him.

"You're just dirt, I thought you were a good teacher, guess I was wrong for once, too bad, I'll see your teaching license Monday and I'm sure it'll be burned," he said as he moved away from Dean.

--

Cassie wanted to cry, but she didn't instead she went after her teacher and made him stop. "Look, you can kick me out or whatever, but don't you dare touch Dean, he's is a damn good teacher. You know how much he cares about his students, more than I can say for you," Cassie said as she started going off, "I have been stuck in your horrible English class for four years, every stupid year I get you, but this year was worse," she said.

"Don't cry to me over your spilt milk, it will be your fault that he is will be fired."

"My dad has friends at the paper and I'll get them to dig up every single shred of dirt on you," Cassie said, "I know you got a fortune from your parents when they died, but you told everybody you got nothing, I could start with that."

"How did you know?" Mr. Thornburg asked stunned.

"Easy, even Dean noticed, every week you take your wife out to that restaurant it costs about hundred dollars to get into that place, twenty for parking, and forty for each meal, Dean took me their once."

Mr. Thornburg thought carefully at that moment, he was in a tight spot, if he told, then that meant, they'd expose him too, but if he didn't then they would do this and it made him sick, however he had no choice.

"If I ever catch you two again, I will report it, you ever have sex at the school, I'm make sure you're turned in and he's put in jail."

Cassie knew she didn't like it, but she agreed to it, she had to keep Dean out of trouble; she'd got him into.

When he left Cassie went back to Dean, "I guess you want to leave now huh?"

--

"No, I promised you normal, and I'll finish this, but this is the last time Cass, I can't risk your education and my job. I love you, I do, but I said it would not work, not out in the open like this," Dean said before they went back to Sam and Jack.

"What's wrong, don't tell me, he asked about something that grossed you out?" Jack asked Cassie when she saw the frown on her brother's face.

--

"No, my English teacher was here, he is a snake and he threatened to tell school board about me and Dean. I stopped him, because I have all kinds of dirt on the sleaze.

"Cass, we need to talk tonight," Dean said before he started eating again.

"Yeah, okay," Cassie said before she finished up her meal.

Jack and Sam knew that the relationship had just hit a rough spot for their friend and brother. They just hoped Dean wouldn't get freaked and do something stupid, like go hunting or something on those lines.

"How did this happen?" Jack asked as they started walking.

"We'd been having sex, and came out, I ran into him because Dean was licking my neck."

"Yeah, nice hickey," Sam said seeing the purple spot on his friends neck, "nice Dean, you're supposed to do that so nobody can see it," he teased but when Dean shot him a glare he knew he had to talk to him before Dean went off.

"Like I said, I fixed the problem," Cassie said

"I need a refill, Dean come on," Sam said, Dean followed, even though he didn't want to.

---

"What now," Dean asked annoyed.

"Dean stop treating her this way, I know you feel like you need to hit something, but guess what, you can't go all 'I'm crawling back in my shell now' mood, you do that then Cassie will think she did something wrong and you love one another."

"Hey I'm the big brother here," Dean said.

"Yes, but you're pissed, so just listen to me, I'm sure that Cassie feels bad too, so just don't go off on her like you are wanting to right now, she couldn't have known."

"She talked me into his, her and that sweet pussy of hers oh I need more sex," Dean said.

"Too Much Information, TMI, bro," Sam said, "now go tell her you are sorry."

Dean groaned but did as Sam suggested. He went up behind Cassie and got her to stand. When Cassie was standing Dean took out the ring that he'd won for her, it had a dolphin in the middle of it.

"I cannot ask you to marry me officially till you graduate, but Cassie would you make a promise to be with just me and nobody else?" Dean asked her before he gave her a grin.

"Yes, Dean, I promise to only be with you," Cassie told him as he put the ring on her finger, "There, I'm yours till you actually put a wedding ring on my finger," Cassie said.

They had more fun in the haunted house; Cassie pushed Dean against the wall a few times and kissed him till they were breathless.

"I love you," Cassie said, "tell me you love me again, and don't ever stop," she said.

"I'll love you forever," Dean said before they started walking again. Cassie jumped at the flying fake bat that came at her. She jumped into Dean's arms and he smiled at her, "Scared are we?" he teased taking her hand, "I will never let anything happen to you I'd rather die."

"I'll hold you to that then," Cassie said letting him run his hands under her shirt, it was dark and nobody could see them.

------

That night after they'd showered and Dean pleasured her he promised himself he'd never let anybody harm her.

Dean watched her sleep as he made circles on her back. She always made sweet noises in her sleep when he did that. He watched her sleep some more looking at the ring he'd given her as a promise for a real ring some day, he hoped he could keep that promise, he loved her so much, hell she'd hoped his soul up, and his heart needed her, he needed her too.

**TBC**

**Okay, so please hit the review button below here, thank you all who have reviewed. It has meant a lot to me. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A Different Time and Place**

**My beta was Matchmaker131, she rules and without her this story wouldn't be as good as it is now. Sorry for the delay as always I own nothing, read and review, hope you enjoy. **

**_Three weeks later_**

Cassie hadn't felt good all day and she'd almost flunked her English paper, she was pissed off because her and Dean had a huge fight over him going with Bobby for the weekend to do some things instead of staying with them at home. She was over due for his class and hadn't shown up for their normal lunch.

Sam saw her in the hallway and went over to her, "Hey, you okay about this morning?"

"Sure, your brother blows us off to go on a hunting trip with Bobby, why the hell doesn't he take us, sure I don't know how to shoot a bear, or deer, but I can learn," Cassie said as she walked towards the lunch table, "I don't want to go to class, because I know if he says something to me I'm going to snap,"

"Yeah, I don't think that would be wise, just go to the bathroom after roll call, maybe he won't miss you," Sam offered.

"Sam, trust me he will know I'm not there."

"I'm here if you need me," Sam said, "Jack is too, but you know her, she's trying to hide from the cheerleaders, so she'll be on the bleachers in the gym."

--

Cassie nodded before she left to get her lunch finally. She walked to the other building eating the lunch though she knew Dean had made had a rule about them not bringing lunch in because the guys had not thrown their trash away, she just forgot or so she would tell herself later own.

While Dean called roll he noticed Cassie had not arrived yet; he ignored it thinking she'd walk in late, but when she did walk in fifteen minutes after class began she had her lunch and he knew something wasn't right. "Robinson, my office now, you're late," he said.

"So what, you think I care," Cassie said but she did she just wanted to pick a fight that she could win with him, but this wouldn't be it.

"What was that?" Dean asked shocked at what she'd said, "And you know the rules, no food in the shop."

"I'm in the classroom," she said.

"Damn, she's really trying to get kicked out," Rick, one the older guys in the class said, "She's really not going to last much longer, I pulled that week ago, I got in school suspension for two days."

"I suggest you take a seat now before I change my mind about not turning you in for that little stunt," Dean said, he hated this, but he had no choice she'd just broken at least three rules he knew of and she was still going.

"NO," she said, "the line was long and I didn't get to eat my lunch there so I'm eating it now."

"My office now, or so help me you'll be in the office up front, don't' think I won't write you up," he didn't want to he was pleading with her not to make him do this.

Cassie knew he'd do it in that moment she had to choice his office or a referral for insubordination which would go on her college information. She decided that maybe she'd taken it too far and went to his office. After telling Mike to watch the class till he was done he shut the door and locked it pulling the blinds. "I'm sorry."

--

"Sit down," Dean said he'd never done the whole teacher thing well, hell the only reason he'd turned Rick in was because he'd cussed him out, if the class hadn't been there he wouldn't done anything, but he'd gotten tired of them thinking he was a door mate, he had to make somebody an example, but he refused to do this to her.

"Dea..."

"We're still in school," he said before he sat down putting the chair in front the door, "I don't know what the hell got into you out there, but so help me if it ever happens again, in front of them, you know I won't have a choice, I'll at least have to send you out of her with a warning,"

Cassie looked down she knew she'd gone too far, "I just wanted you to take me hunting with you, that was it, I thought if I went off you'd let me go."

"No, and just for that stunt I wouldn't dream of taking you on that trip now."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Why not, because I would be terrified you'd get pissed at me and turn the damn gun on me," it was a joke, the last part, but I'm still not letting you go, Cass,"

"Don't call me that," she said.

"What the hell did I do now?" he asked.

"That's it you did nothing, you were already up and out running before I got up, then you told me you were leaving this weekend,"

"Cassie, I'm sorry and if I could take you I would, but I can't."

"Why not?" she asked with a frown.

Dean hated when she frowned but this was real life and Cassie still knew nothing about the supernatural though he planned to tell her some time, just not now.

"Because we're looking for something that is why, Bobby needs my help, I'll be back first thing Tuesday."

"See and that, we got the first long weekend in a while and you want to go fucking hunt something," she yelled before the office phone rang.

"Shit," Dean said as he picked up the phone

Cassie got up and went to leave but Dean stopped her, "Leave me alone," she said pulling away.

"I'll call you right back," Dean said, he was screwed he knew she was upset, but if she walked out that door she'd be breaking so many rules that he'd have no choice but to report her, but he loved her too much, what the hell was he going to choice. "Don't, you know if you walk out the door, I have to write you up?"

Cassie looked at him before she opened it, "I'll fill it out myself," she said before she left the room.

Dean went back in the office he knew if he slammed the door they'd know something was wrong. He took out the paper he would have to write her up with and just looking at it made him want to burn it. "_Damn it, Cassie why are you making me do this," _he said to himself before filling it out, he took him the longest time, he hoped she'd come back, and she finally did.

Cassie knocked on his door before he opened it, she saw the look that she had only seen once, it was the day he told her how his dad had really died, "Don't make me do this, I'll forget it, and just tell them I turned you in,"

Cassie looked at the referral on the desk; he'd filled half it out, he'd stopped when he'd gotten to the name, she realized he couldn't write her name on it. She picked it up and left the office. She knew what would happen if he didn't turn her in, but she knew he couldn't do it so she walked out and went up front.

---

"Hi, I want to check myself out, I'm eighteen and emancipated," She said to the woman at the desk, "here," she said showing her the papers just in case.

"Okay, just sign here."

"Thanks," Cassie said before she left, she knew that Dean was going to be more than pissed at her for what she'd just done. On the clipboard she'd left the referral it was a warning sure, but still she'd be in some trouble.

--

Jack was in Cassie's fourth period which was the school paper and yearbook class. Sam had told her what had happened and she knew when Cassie didn't show up to class that it was true that she had checked herself out and left. Jack waited till the substituted called roll and she bailed after going to the bathroom, she went out the window and took off to the parking lot, she saw that Cassie's car was gone and took off in the woods towards their house hoping that Cassie was there.

--

Dean went home after his last class; he didn't feel good and he really was pissed off. Thankfully before the administrator could get the referral he'd tossed it. The secretary had stepped away asking him to answer the phone, he did and grabbed the card, and she hadn't seen it more than likely since it was on the sign out sheet.

---

Dean saw Cassie's car when he arrived home. He went to the bedroom that he'd given Cassie and found her asleep on the bed. He went over to her and sat down in the chair, he knew she was pissed, but he was too. Damn why the hell was this so hard on them, and he knew why, they had a lot to loose, but they both didn't care anymore.

Cassie woke up later that night finding Dean lying beside her on the bed, she turned over looking at him. "Why do you love me so damn much?" She asked running her hand over his face.

"It's not something I can explain but it's real," Dean said opening his eyes, "Why the hell did you have to do that, you know we could talked later, like at home, I got it before anybody saw, but you are under my roof still, and I know you're mine in every way that matters, but technically I'm your not so legal guardian," Dean said looking at her.

Cassie smiled at him before kissing him. "What's my punishment, Dean?" she asked

"I think its best if you sleep in here tonight," he said

"What? Why what the hell happened?" she asked

"Today, that's what happened, Cass, you blew up at me because I couldn't have sex with you this morning."

"No, it was because you were being an ass to me," Cassie said, "you just out the blue say you're going on a hunting trip, for some stupid ten point buck and then say I can't come when all you are doing is shooting some stupid thing,"

Dean sat up he knew they were heading for another fight. "Well maybe if you stopped acting like a freaking goody goody I would let you come."

"When have I ever acted like that? Never, and you know what, I'm glad I'm sleeping in here, we need a break anyway," Cassie yelled at him, "I think you should leave."

"Fine," Dean said before he left the room, "I'm leaving in an hour, Sam and Jack will be home then," he said before slamming the bedroom door.

Cassie couldn't help the tears as he walked out the bedroom door she sat down on the bed and started crying.

Dean had forgotten his cell phone and returned to the room to find her on the bed curled up as she sobbed, "Damn it, Cassie," he groaned as he went over to her.

Soon as he reached to touch her she pulled him down she needed him and didn't care anymore, she hated when they fought and this was the biggest one they'd had yet.

"Don't let go of me," Cassie said as he kissed her

"I wasn't planning on it," Dean said pulling her shirt off and kissed her.

**_Month later _**

Dean heard the bell ring but at the moment he had his mind preoccupied with something else. The something else was his girlfriend, Cassie who was sitting on his lap. They had been in the office since the beginning of lunch, but only just started to get heated up.

Cassie pulled his shirt off tossing it to the floor before she did the same with hers. She was in a hurry she wanted him and waiting till they got home wasn't going to work for either of them.

Dean lifted her up setting her on the desk they had cleared off during lunch. He closed the blinds when he realized they were still open, but he did it while he was still kissing her.

"Dean," she said as he pushed the jean skirt she had on up so he had better access to her for what they both wanted to do.

"We got fifteen minutes," he said forgetting that the clock on the wall wasn't working properly for the last week they'd broken it. Cassie fumbled with his belt before she finally got it undone and pushed his jeans and boxer-briefs down to his knees.

Cassie moaned out his name as he entered her, knowing they couldn't waste any time she kissed him as he started thrusting, after few minutes she pushed him back into his chair and moved back onto his harden member she startled him and leaned forward into him.

Dean knew what she wanted and gave it to her, while he thrusted down onto him he kissed ever area on her torso he could reach. Running his hands up and down her body making her whimper at times as he took control finally he couldn't keep this up he needed release fast or he was going to die.

"Damn you for putting the blasted thing on me," Dean said lifting her off him and finally after having been wearing it half the day took the cock ring off himself, "You're going to get it for that too you know," he said with a grin. He turned her towards the desk as she leaned against him.

"Dean,"

"No, put your hands on the desk, and give me second," he told her grabbing the lube. It took him couple seconds before he was home again, "Don't yell out," he said as he entered her from behind.

Cassie about screamed out as he pushed inside her, she braced herself against his desk as he started thrusting inside her. She was already wet, but the lube helped more, because they weren't holding back any more.

"Dean," she moaned as he started thrusting harder, she held him to her neck as he started biting and licking at her shoulder blade, "uh."

Dean smiled as he saw the reflection in the mirror that was in front of them. He couldn't help it he knew she was going to have bruises for days after this. Cassie slammed backward into him and he did the same back. The sex was rough, dirty, purely a fuck session.

--

Dean held his hand in front of her mouth when he knew she was going to cum. He knew she could scream her release hell they'd woken Sam and Jack up few times getting chewed out the next morning. The fact they were at school now, he really didn't need to get them expelled and fired.

Cassie bit down on his hand as she came, she knew he hadn't yet and gave one last backwards thrust that sent him over the edge. Dean bit down on his own lip as he came filling her with his cum. They both fell over onto the desk with a moan.

---

Dean came to his senses first pulling his office chair to the desk so he could sit down. He pulled Cassie with him, not even pulling out as he did so. "The bells going to ring any minute now, you better go," Dean said as he moved his hands up and down her sides to calm her down from the high.

"I'm fine," she said, "I just need to find all my clothes," she said with a wicked grin.

"Your too short for school skirt is still on, your shirt however, the one I told you to never to wear at school, is on top my jeans, I kicked them few minutes ago," he said as he thought of all the reasons this was all such a bad idea. She and him should never have started this dangerous relationship even if he loved and wanted her like a drowning man needed air.

Cassie nodded before leaning back into him. "I only wear them so we'll end up like this," Cassie said as she caught her breathe, "Dean."

"Yeah, thank you, for telling that teacher you'd write me up."

"Well next time, you're on your own, I can't keep bailing you out, Cass, you want to get me into trouble too?"

"No, I'm sorry," Cassie said, "I better get dressed, the bell will ring any moment,"

Dean nodded as she got up sliding off his now softened member, "Cass,"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, don't wear the skirt again or you will bend me over your desk and you'll whip my ass in the process," shesaid before kissing him.

"Better fucking believe it," Dean told her kissing her hard as he made her whimper again as he moved his hand over her clit, it only took second stroke and she was gone again, "that's for mouthing off to me."

Dean got dressed and kissed her leaving her dressed sitting in his office chair. He was shocked to see his class sitting down when he walked out, "um aren't you all early?"

"No you're about ten minutes late," Mike said, "You really need to fix your office clock, and by the way who you got in there? We could hear you and her out here."

"Nobody, they want me to sub a health class in my free period next week, it was somebody giving birth, horrible, horrible movie," he said as he put his head down before going to the front of the room.

No Dean you don't look guilty at all he said to himself though he knew it wasn't true.

--

Cassie peeked through the blinds seeing her class out there, "Shit," she said hoping they would hurry and start working in the shop, her legs were already limber and now this.

Dean smiled at her as she came out his office after class, "I should have marked you absent, Miss Robinson."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Winchester, I was delayed by a very naughty man," she said in a whisper.

"Next time you're this late we're going to have to have a little talk in my office about it," Dean said as he signed her a pass for her next class.

Cassie knew he'd be pissed but she kissed him in the open. Dean groaned as she pulled his tongue into her mouth. "Thank you, Dean," she said, "I'll let you give me that whipping later,"

Dean groaned he was screwed, he was just glad she was eighteen now, if she wasn't a student, damn his profession.

**TBC**

**AN: okay there is only 3 chapters after this left. Then it will be complete. posting chapter a day this whole week all should be up by thursday less something happens i can't help :) thanks for all the revies so far. **

**Okay, so please hit the review button below here, thank you all who have reviewed. It has meant a lot to me. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A Different Time and Place**

**My beta was Matchmaker131, she rules and without her this story wouldn't be as good as it is now. Sorry for the delay as always I own nothing, read and review, hope you enjoy. **

**Three months later**

Cassie was sitting on the back porch doing her homework; she hoped Dean would come back with Sam soon. Spring break had started and Dean had been gone for the whole week before that on hunt with Bobby, why he couldn't wait till now she didn't understand.

"Where did you say they went?"

"Um, Bobby said there was this big ass bear that was attacking people," Jack said crossing her fingers.

Cassie sat her book down before she went inside. When she got to the kitchen she saw somebody pull up thinking it was Dean she went to the door. However, it wasn't Dean; instead there wasn't anyone outside even though she would have sworn she'd seen someone. She shook it off and turned around, to find Jack behind her, "Shit, don't do that, Jack."

"Sorry, I thought I heard a truck."

"So you heard it too, I'm not insane."

"No, trust me, it sounded like Bobby's," Jack said as she went to the front door, "ah, it's just a puppy," she said opening the door.

"Jack, a puppy wouldn't make that kind of noise," Cassie said but Jack reached down to pick up the small animal.

---

Dean pushed the gas petal harder; Bobby was following behind while Sam was passed out in the passenger seat. The freaking witch had turned out to be one powerful bitch even dead. Sam was still unconscious because of the spells she'd cast, and now she was heading towards Cassie and Jack. They had to get there before it was too late. Dean couldn't call because the phone battery was dead.

--

Cassie stepped away from the dog as it growled at them. The woman grabbed Jack throwing her across the room and into the table. Cassie hadn't seen how or when the tall brunette woman come in the house she didn't understand what was happening all she knew was that this woman had came out nowhere.

"I guess, your lover didn't tell you about his real job," the witch said grabbing Cassie by the throat, "I'm a spirit, I used to be a witch, but guess what, I'm a powerful ghost now, and I'm going to get my revenge for what that boyfriend of yours did to me," she yelled before throwing Cassie throw the glass doors.

--

Jack woke up as she felt something licking her on the face. She smiled when she saw Cassie's kitten Dee Dee, "thank you, I knew Dean got you for a reason," Jack said picking the kitten up and taking her back to the bedroom to put her in the kennel before she grabbed a few weapons. She knew she had to go find Cassie before it was too late. She had heard part of what the witch told Cassie it wasn't good news for Dean.

--

Dean got out the car and went inside to find the house a complete disaster area. Jack was coming out the bedroom with a gun in her hand, "Are you okay? Where is Cassie?" he asked

"That thing grabbed her," Jack said, "Bitch put a puppy outside, I fell for it, next thing I know Dee Dee is licking my face," Jack hesitated a moment, "Dean I think the witch told Cassie about what you really do ........you know the supernatural stuff."

"Damn it," Dean yelled, he had known he shouldn't have kept it from Cassie all the time. Things were going good and he had been afraid to share the most basic thing about his life.

Dean didn't wait for anything else he grabbed the sawed off that Jack was holding and took off following the trail of blood that he found. Jack stayed behind with Sam and Bobby who looked like worried.

---

Cassie woke up holding her arm to her chest, her shoulder was on fire and she knew there was blood coming from some where on her, she just didn't know where she was but she tried to stand up and was jerked back down, when she got half way up.

"About time you woke up," the witch said, "I hope that you can take pain, because when I'm done with you that is all you'll ever feel."

Cassie was terrified but she didn't want to be a victim, soon as the woman moved to her she kicked out but it didn't do any good. She was shoved against something hard before she lost her balance. Cassie yelled out as she fell, and she wasn't sure what came first the realization that she was probably going to die, or the fact that she was now wet.

Dean got to the lake as fast as he could, that was where the woman/witch had been murdered by her lover. He'd shoved her off the cliff into the lake; he just hoped that Cassie wouldn't suffer the same fate. He got a horrible feeling when he saw the woman standing at the top the cliff. In a blink of an eye she was in front of Dean. "She's going to die," she said before vanishing.

--

Dean didn't think twice he went into the lake after Cassie it was her that had fallen. He swam out to her and got her out the water, he just hoped it wasn't too late.

When he got back on dry land he started checking her pulse and everything when he realized she wasn't breathing he started CPR. It was at least three minutes before he saw her open her eyes.

"Thank god," he said letting her spit the water out before he hugged her.

Cassie wanted to hold to him, but it dawned on her he'd lied to her about everything, including what had really happened with his dad. She shoved him away. "Just leave me alone," Cassie said, "you lied to me, about everything, that thing told me the truth."

"Cassie, I'm sorry," Dean said, "I didn't think you would believe me, it is all so unusual and hard to believe to me at times," he insisted.

"Whatever, we're over, if you don't love me enough to know I would believe you when you tell me the truth." she said before got up.

"Cass," he said but it was too late, he knew he'd blown it as she walked away from him, he did hope in time she would understand.

---

Two weeks later,

Jack knew that Dean was a wreck; Cassie had moved out, spring break had just ended and they had to go back to school the next day. Jack had taken off her self; she refused to be the one that Dean took his hurt and anger out on. Cassie would be in his class and she just hoped that Dean could deal with it. It was only three months of school left, soon as it was they knew they were leaving Missouri and that school for good.

Dean and Sam got a call from Bobby about something that was in the woods few miles away from where they lived. Sam had found out where Cassie was staying, her parents home, it hadn't been sold, and it just so happened that the thing they were after was close to there. Sam didn't say anything about the location when he told Dean.

--

It was supposed to be a simple salt and burn, but the spirit refused to go without a fight. Sam lost track of how many times Dean was slammed around, Sam started salting the ashes as he finally reached the coffin. Dean's part was to draw it away so it wouldn't hurt Sam as he tried to finish it off. Dean didn't see the thing as it swung the shovel into his stomach. It brought Dean to his knees as the wind was knocked out of him. Then he felt the shovel hit him across the shoulder, the same one just two days before had slammed against the door in the shop at school cutting it on a metal piece. It was far from healed, now the thing was hitting him in that spot. Dean felt himself being lifted again before he was slammed into the tree that stood beside the grave; the tree had no give as he fell to the ground. The last thing he saw was Sam striking the match and then the eerie sound of the ghost as it died.

Sam got to Dean and reached for his cell phone at the same time he knew his brother was hurt, but not enough to go to a hospital or so he hoped. Sam hit speed dial it was the first number he could think of that the person might be home.

"Dean, wake up," Sam said feeling his brother's neck making sure it wasn't broken.

"Hello?"

"I wouldn't have called, but I need help, we were on a hunt, Dean's passed out and he won't wake up," Sam said into the phone, "'he got slammed into few things,"

Cassie bit her lip as she heard Sam; it had been while since she'd talked to him, even though she was in Dean's class she'd stopped asking him for help. "Where are you?" she asked grabbing her jeans and car keys.

"The cemetery not far from your house," Sam said, "there was a spirit haunting the woods, he couldn't risk you getting hurt," Sam explained

"I'll be there in couple minutes, try to wake him up," Cassie said as she got into the car, the one that Dean had rebuilt just for her.

It didn't take her long to arrive and when she did she found Sam, he'd some how gotten Dean to the Impala. "You shouldn't have moved him," she said.

"Yeah, I know, but I had no choice, this is a small town remember, we live here, I have get him outta get him out here before the cops or somebody comes around," Sam said.

Cassie helped Sam as they got Dean moved him into the back seat of her car. "I'll drive to my house, follow me there," she said before she got in the driver seat.

--

Sam couldn't help but smile, if Dean only knew what he'd done, he'd kill him then thank him.

Dean started to come to in the back seat. "Sammy, slow your ass down, I just need a bed," he said about to set up, "Shit, who the hell are you and where is my brother?" Dean asked trying to sit up but the pain in his ribs stopped him.

"First, don't be mad at Sam he was freaked, second how dare you go on a hunt that risky without Bobby to back you up," Cassie yelled at him, "And yeah that's right, I kept in contact with Bobby," she said.

"I'm dead aren't I?" Dean asked holding his side, "I have to be dead if you're yelling at me,"

"No, but if you do that again you will be," She said as she pulled into her driveway, "Sam's behind me, when he gets here we'll get you in the house."

"I can walk on my own," Dean said but when he tried to sit up he yelled out, his breath caught in his throat, "Shit, shit, shit," he said trying to breathe.

--

It was twenty minutes later after they got him in the house that Dean finally let himself go to sleep, after Sam had made sure there wasn't a concussion. "Thank you," Dean said before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep as he watched Cassie, she lay beside him on the bed, she hadn't moved since they had gotten him patched up.

**_--_**

**TBC**

**AN: okay there is only 3 chapters after this left. Then it will be complete. posting chapter a day this whole week all should be up by thursday less something happens i can't help :) thanks for all the revies so far. **

**Okay, so please hit the review button below here, thank you all who have reviewed. It has meant a lot to me. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A Different Time and Place**

**My beta was Matchmaker131, she rules and without her this story wouldn't be as good as it is now. Sorry for the delay as always I own nothing, read and review, hope you enjoy. **

When Cassie knew he was asleep she closed her eyes and silently cried, she knew that this hadn't been the first time he'd almost not came back from a hunt. She'd gotten Jack and Bobby to keep her informed of the hunts, she faked not wanting Dean around because she was terrified he wouldn't come back from a hunt, and she couldn't live with that.

---

Sam heard her from the door, he knew that Cassie still loved his brother; they were both to stubborn to go back to the other. He knew that if Dean didn't then he'd regret it for the rest of his life, if he let the only woman he really loved slip away then he'd never forgive himself. Sam refused to let that happen, he closed the door still hearing Cassie crying as he went to call Jack.

---

Jack had been staying with Bobby for the last two days; she'd gotten pissed off at Dean lately that's what happened when Dean tried to ground her for sneaking out. She'd taken off to Bobby's few states away; she'd taken the truck they still had of their dad's. Bobby had finally brought it down few weeks earlier.

"Jack, listen, I need your help, Dean and Cassie are together, but not completely there was an accident, Dean's okay now, but..."

"I'll be there by tomorrow," Jack said grabbing her stuff before leaving Bobby a note, "Thank you," she said to who ever had known better than to keep her brother and Cassie apart.

---

It was one in the afternoon when Dean came out the bedroom the next day, his head was still pounding, but when he saw Jack, Sam and Cassie, he thought he'd missed something then it came back to him what had happened.

"Bout time, I was going to send Jack with some cold water in a minute," Sam teased, "how you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a semi," Dean said holding his head as he sat down, "Aspirin?"

Jack gave him the ibuprofen pain pills that Dean usually took. He hated the other kind.

"We finish it?"

"Yeah, salted, burned, it's gone," Sam said as he got up, "So who wants eggs and bacon?"

"My stomach can't handle eggs," Cassie said, "how about pancakes and bacon, I'll even cook," she offered.

"You love eggs," Jack stated, "more than Dean some days, what happened?"

"I don't know, I'm going today to find out, might just be my allergies acting up again," she said.

"I guess you won't be in class," Dean asked

"Neither will you," Sam said, "Bobby called them, said you had a bug."

"We however, have to go so, we'll see you later," Jack said giving Dean a hug before they left, "Love you," she added, every time he got hurt she said that and made sure he at least said me too back, and he did.

--

"I'll drive," Sam said as he took the truck keys before they walked out the front door.

"I'll eat later," Dean tried, but Cassie made it clear he was eating, "Okay, pancakes are fine," he watched her, it had only been a couple weeks, but she looked different, he realized she'd changed her hair, it was straight now, it had been curly since the first time he'd kissed her. "You changed you hair," he said.

"Glad you noticed," she said hiding a smile from him as she flipped his pancakes.

Dean got up and went to the counter, he looked out the window before he took her hand, "Cass," he said.

"Dean, you don't owe me anything, this is my way saying thanks for letting me live with you all."

"Stop it," he said and after she put the next one in the plate he stopped her and cut the stove off, "I still love you okay, I know you are still mad at me, trust me I saw you flirting with Mike last week when I saw you in the store."

"Serves you right, you lied to me, Dean."

"I said I'm sorry; please just forgive me already so I can show you how much I'm sorry,"

"Well its too damn late Dean, I can't do this any more, you broke my heart, its over between us," she said about to walk away, but Dean grabbed her.

--

Cassie slapped him across the face about to cuss him out, but he grabbed her pulling her to him and he started kissing her. Cassie didn't fight him back instead she held to him tightly as he walked them against the wall. They didn't want to waste anytime, but Dean's ribs still were bruised, however he ignored their protests as he picked her up undoing his belt and pulling himself free. Cassie had helped him get her skirt up.

Dean groaned into her neck as he pushed his way home, "I missed you," she said as he started thrusting into her.

"I missed you, too," Dean said claiming her mouth as she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

Dean willed himself to walk to her bedroom. They crashed on the unmade bed and he didn't stop thrusting or kissing her till they were both cumming scream the others name as they went over.

---

Cassie's aunt arrived at the worse possible moment to check on her niece and about freaked at the sight she saw before her. Cassie had her back side to her as she moaned as she thrust onto the guy that lay below her.

"Cassie Sabrina Robinson," her aunt yelled out.

Cassie about fell off Dean when she heard somebody yell out her full name, nobody but Dean knew her full name.

"Aunt Beth," she said while she blushed.

"I think you have serious explaining to do and now."

"I thought this was your house?" Dean asked

"It is, she doesn't know what the words don't come here mean," Cassie said, "Leave or I will tell, Uncle James."

"Get your self dressed now,"

"No, I'm eighteen years old and in two months I will be graduating, I will not live the way you want me to," Cassie said, "now leave."

"Don't think this is over, when you get pregnant I'll make sure everybody in this town knows about it," her aunt said before leaving the room.

---

Cassie couldn't look at Dean she ran out the room grabbing the covers leaving Dean on the bed as she locked herself in the bathroom. "Cassie," Dean said going after her, "Cass, open the door,"

Dean picked the lock few minutes later he found Cassie leaning against the toilet. He didn't wait for her permission he went to her and held her hair back as she puked in the toilet.

"I guess I know why you didn't want the eggs, you're pregnant," Dean guessed.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I'm sorry, I never meant to, but I guess I forgot the pill and after we broke up I stopped taking it," Cassie said as he held her to him letting her cry.

"It'll be okay, we'll get through this," Dean held her he knew things were going to be rough, but he shoved that out his head and only thought about her.

--

Dean took Cassie to her appointment that afternoon; she'd made it two towns over where nobody knew them. It took hour but they were seen, the pretended to be married, the doctor was appeased when she asked if they were married and Dean had started to say no, so they lied.

--

They were now sitting in the Impala's back seat eating what they'd gotten at the restaurant. Dean hadn't said much since they'd left the doctor's office; she knew he was thinking things over.

"Dean," she said

"I'm sorry," he finally said, "I should have used protection."

"No, I'm not mad, Dean, I'm happy, I know you're thinking you messed things up for me, but you didn't," Cassie said as she went to his side the car.

"Cass, you're pregnant, we're going to have a baby, and you know how much that changes things?"

"Dean, I love you do you really think that I would care how much things are going to change?" Cassie asked as she cupped his face, he had stubble on it and she smiled as she ran her hand over it, "I love you, Dean, I'll follow you anywhere."

"I'm supposed to say that, and I will, I'll give this job up, I'll follow you to hell and back, Cassie,"

"How's Athens, Ohio sound?" she asked him, "I got accepted to a college there and it's wonderful there, it's far enough from here, we can start over, Sam and Jack are graduating this year too, you can move there and teach."

"What if I just want you Cassie, just me and you?" he asked, "Sure the siblings of mine, plus our child, but I don't want to share you,"

"Too bad, I want you to teach, maybe you can get your masters, teach college classes," she teased him.

Dean smiled at her as he kissed her. Cassie kissed him back as she held him to her. "I love you," he said as he breathed her scent in.

--

Cassie pulled into Dean's driveway, "Um, I think somebody skipped school," she teased seeing the local sheriff there.

Dean knew something was up and it had nothing to do with them being out today. He got out the car about to ask the sheriff what was wrong, he knew him, sure he wasn't fan of authority figures but he knew him.

"Dean Winchester you're under arrest."

"What the hell for?" Cassie asked, "He's hurt, don't hit his ribs," she said as she went to the other side the car.

"Cassie, stay out this,"

"No, you're hurting my fucking fiancé so I suggest you give me a damn good reason why,"

The sheriff was taken back, "What?"

"Sure its not official till I walk across the stage, but we're getting married, now get your paws off of him,"

Dean groaned as the cuffs dug into his wrists. "Can I get up?" he asked

"No, I'm still not done with you," he said, "you have been having sex with him, your aunt came to the station to report it."

"Well did she tell you I was on top him, huh, did she, did she tell you that I've been having sex with him since I turned eighteen, no, well then you don't know jack shit," Cassie yelled, "I love him and if you take him out here in that car, I will press assault charges on the whole damn station, that includes you."

Dean smiled as Cassie went off, he knew she was pissed off, "Cassie, calm down," he said

"No, this ass isn't going to come here and try to arrest you for this, get off his property or I'll press charges," she said again.

"I'm sorry," the sheriff started, but Cassie cut him off

"I'm emancipated, that means I can live my own damn life, my parents are dead, and you know that, you help bury them."

Dean was glad when he felt the cuffs being removed, "thank you, now if you'll excuse us, we have to go get my siblings."

----

Dean got his car letting Cassie calm down as they drove away. They'd gotten lucky this time, they knew that, but if the school found out they weren't going to be so lucky.

"Maybe we should wait till I graduated to say anything else; it's only about two months."

"Cassie, you're four months pregnant, hell you'll start showing before you graduate," Dean said.

Cassie sighed as they pulled into the school. "I know, but Dean, next time, we won't be lucky, you'll be fired and you need a good record to get a new job," she said with a pout.

Dean knew she was right, it was only a matter of time before somebody at the school found out. They couldn't afford that, Cassie had a full ride to college, Sam, and Jack would graduate in a couple months too, and after that Dean was leaving, his contract was up for the year, he had no plans of signing another one at that school at least.

"I'll be there for you," Dean said, "we might have to sneak around, but I'm here for you, what ever you need."

Cassie smiled giving him a quick kiss before he went to check Sam and Jack out school.

**TBC**

**AN: okay there is only 1 chapter after this left. Then it will be complete. posting the last chapter tomorrow. thanks for all the revies so far. **

**Okay, so please hit the review button below here, thank you all who have reviewed. It has meant a lot to me. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A Different Time and Place**

**My beta was Matchmaker131, she rules and without her this story wouldn't be as good as it is now. I own nothing, read and review, hope you enjoy. **

----

**May 2nd Sam and Jack's Birthday**

Sam was happy it was Jack's and his birthday. He got up and went to his sister's bedroom. Dean would be back in two hours he'd been at Cassie's the night before.

Sam smiled as he woke Jack up with cup coffee he'd known better than to come empty handed. "Happy birthday sis," he said with a smile.

Jack sat up taking it, "Yeah, we're finally eighteen, that means we can vote; go to college, and we graduate in four weeks, hell yes."

"We can go to college any time, but we can graduate finally, that's true," Sam said.

"Dean back yet?"

"No, he called, Cassie and him will be here in twenty, they're bringing a surprise oh and Dee Dee is up."

Jack went to get the kitten that Cassie had left them when she'd moved out. It had been a present from Dean. "Hey Dee Dee," she said, "You want some cat food?" she asked carrying the kitten with her to the kitchen. Sam was happy the kitten was still there, he knew Jack wouldn't be the same without it because it meant so much to her.

--

Dean and Cassie showed up, "You sure she's going to like this?" Dean asked holding the box he had.

"Yes, and I like it too,"

Dean smiled, "You know that when we all move, they have to come for while right?"

"Yep," Cassie said as she got the door.

"Jack, Sam," Dean said as he walked in, "Come get your present," he said.

Jack went running towards the living room and squealed when she saw the pet that Dean had got them. She'd been begging for another pet for while.

"Dean you didn't," Sam said as the black lab puppy jumped around in the floor.

"I did," Dean said smiling at his brother, "it was Cassie's idea, don't worry, I got you some boring books, they are in the car."

"Thank you," Sam said going towards the door.

"Here," Cassie said, "I brought them in for you.

"Thanks," Sam said as he opened the bag up and saw all his favorite books that he couldn't find in hard cover. "Dean," he said before he got up and hugged his brother.

"Yeah get all the hugs out now, cause I don't like them," Dean teased as he heard Cassie clear her throat, "except from you of course," he joked before kissing her.

--

They had a nice breakfast on the back porch before they went out. They went two towns over so they could have fun together and not get caught; they really were trying to be safe about the situation. Cassie had started showing, she was wearing large shirts so nobody could tell. Dean gave her other types of things to do during class. The guys didn't seem to notice.

Sam and Jack did their own thing for two hours while they waited to go to the movies. Dean and Cassie walked around the town; they had decided to move to Athens, Ohio soon as she graduated. Dean had taken the next step and gotten Bobby to get them a place.

--

Sam was standing outside the movie theater waiting on Dean and Cassie to come out. They had gone to the restroom, after the comedy they had seen. They all needed the relaxation.

"Where were you two?" Jack asked as they came out the door.

"Sorry, we started kissing and he couldn't stop," Cassie said wrapping her arms around Dean's waist.

Dean made her squeal out when he picked her up, "Now who can't stop," he teased

"Dean put me down," Cassie said as he carried her to the car.

"Nope, you're not supposed to walk," he said finally putting her on her feet when they got to the car. He kissed her making Sam and Jack groan as they turned away.

Cassie smiled pulling him to her as he battled for her tongue. She let him suck it into his mouth before she pulled away breathless.

Sam and Jack gave up the complaints of it being their birthday and shouldn't have to watch them make out.

--

They were happy that they could be open with their relationship here. Jack had gotten Cassie to get the impulse buy she'd wanted, it was handcuffs, and a police officers outfit, but it wasn't for Cassie, it was for Dean.

Sam pulled into the driveway that afternoon, Dean had let him drive the Impala home, it was the first time in while that he'd let somebody drive it besides himself. "We're here."

"Go inside, grab the truck keys and you and Jack can go to Cassie's house," Dean said, "Just don't get to drinking."

"I don't have alcohol there."

"Good," Dean said, "now go," he said.

Sam and Jack didn't have to be told a third time they did as they were told.

--

"Now, where is that warden's outfit that you got today?" Dean asked, "Because you're mine tonight, Cassie,"

"Is that so, you'll have to get me first," Cassie went to get out, but Dean surprised her, he'd found it, and gotten the cuffs.

"I don't think so," Dean told her, "You've been a really bad girl, now hows about I take you back to your cell and punish you," he said nipping at her already half opened shirt.

"Dean," she whimpered as he nipped at her hardening nipples through her shirt. Dean licked them as he lifted her shirt, "Shit," she moaned, they had already been sensitive all day, now he was making it so much worse. She let him lead her to the house. When he got inside he sat her in the kitchen chair.

--

"Right now I'm not wearing the outfit, but later I will," he said he removed his shirt and pants. Tossing the rest his clothes to the side, "Now, why'd you run away?" he asked.

"I didn't," Cassie answered him as he gave her the look, the one that said don't lie to me, or else, it was a show however, she played along.

"I don't believe, so I'm going to have to take you to your ceil, your in trouble now."

Cassie smiled as he locked the door, she knew what was coming or so she'd thought. Dean picked her up taking her to the bathroom. He undid one the cuffs and then redid it, he had her on her tippy toes as she stood completely naked in front of him. He'd cuffed her to the bar that went across the shower.

Dean knew she wasn't sure what was going to happen now, he'd never done this before. "I promise I won't hurt you, Cass, but let me know, if I do," he said before he kissed her. Cassie nodded as he turned on the shower head. The water beat down on her front. She cried out in pleasure as the water spray hit her nipples. Dean stepped in front of her grabbing her and kissed her hard his back burned as the water hit him.

--

Cassie could hardly breathe as Dean pulled away. "I'm going to clean you, baby,"

She knew Dean had broken character, he wasn't the warden he was the man she loved, but he wanted to play for while. Dean took the wash cloth and got her good and sudsy before he stepped away from her, she bit her lip as the spray hit her again. She let herself lean against Dean's body he cupped her breasts massaging them, he knew they were sensitive and he was making her wet from just touching them. He rolled her nipples between his hands as the water cascaded down her body.

Dean used his knee to spread her legs farther apart before he got on his knees in front of her, "you're beautiful," he said making her moan, "Always ready for me,"

"Dean, please," she practically begged as he ran his hand just shy of where she wanted it, where she needed it.

"Not yet, you're still being a bad girl," Dean said he ran his hands over her front the face he wore was pure lust, it was pure and never ending love written all over his face, she knew what he wanted.

"I want you, Dean, make me yours," Cassie said.

"What should I do, suck on these," he said before sucking her nipples into his mouth. He felt Cassie move into him even though she couldn't move her hands. "Or maybe," he said dropping to his knees kissing at her stomach were their baby was growing. "Should I just claim that sweet pussy yours," he decided with option B. Cassie couldn't take it any longer, she knew he'd get her later, but as soon as he pushed his tongue inside her she came all over his face.

Dean smiled, "You need it that bad baby," he asked.

"Yes,"

Dean stood up took the cuffs off her and pushed them against the wall, not to hard though he didn't want to hurt the baby. He knew she was still dripping from cumming so he pushed inside her.

"Dean," she said as he slammed home, "Yes, I need you."

Dean held her to him as he made her yell out his name again. "Good thing nobody's here," he teased as she continued pleading for him to go faster.

"Fuck you," Cassie said as the joke, she knew it would make Dean go faster.

Dean stopped, he pulled out and turned her around, "Just for that, you're waiting till I get you to the bed," he said turning the water off. He dried off little before carrying her to their bedroom. He laid her on the bed soon as she was in the middle he pulled her legs up and thrust inside her.

This time they both yelled out as hit home. Dean kissed her as he held her legs till they were on his shoulders. He leaned down and started thrusting faster.

Cassie held him to her as he thrusted into her. "Dean," she moaned letting her head fall back as she arched up into him. "Dean."

Dean couldn't form words he was too far gone to even think at the moment. He wasn't sure when he came, but he felt her go over and he bit into her neck making them both yelled out.

Dean woke up few hours later, his entire body was sore from the awesome sex they'd had. Cassie lay beside him wrapped up inside him. She had bite marks all over her neck; he just hoped she could cover them up with make up.

"Hey," he said when she opened her eyes.

"Hey yourself, that was something, never seen you that hot for me."

"Sorry, I just lost it, you just sounded so beautiful yelling my name, and you looked beautiful."

Cassie smiled before she sat up, "I just hope they are not noticeable," she said before kissing him.

"Come on, we have few things to do today," Dean said before they got up and ate before leaving the house.

**Graduation day**

Sam, Cassie, and Jack couldn't help but smile they'd been waiting a long time for this, but there was one problem that made them worry. Dean wasn't back from the school board meeting. They had found out about everything, Cassie, Dean being together as well as the pregnancy. They'd called an emergency meeting before the two clock ceremony.

Cassie sat in her homeroom, it was twenty minutes before they had to walk across the stage, Dean was going to call her if he couldn't come. She looked down at her cell phone seeing Dean's name and she answered it.

"How is my favorite graduate to be?" he asked.

"Where are you, are they letting you come?"

"Cassie, you have to walk okay," Dean told her, he was standing out side the gates of the school

"If you're not coming, I'm not walking; neither is Sam and Jack."

"Cassie, I broke the damn rules, it'll be okay baby, and I can see you all from the stands."

"NO," Cassie yelled, "Dean do something, you got twenty five minutes before I have to walk out there, if I don't hear from you again, then I'm leaving," she told him.

Dean sighed, what in the hell was he supposed to do? He groaned before he walked back to the Impala he'd brought his college graduation gown, like he'd supposed to have done. He knew if he did this he'd be screwed later, he made a call cashing in a favor he was owed. He needed to be there to support his future wife as well as his siblings.

--

Cassie smiled as she looked over at Dean, he was standing with the teachers, she didn't know how he'd done it, but he'd done it. She smiled as she walked across the stage. She saw him mouth to her 'way to go' before she went back to her seat. Soon as Sam and Jack got their diplomas they would be out of there, they were the last two to walk being Winchesters.

--

Dean knew that the principal had been pissed off when he'd saw him, but what could he have done, he'd been the reason that Dean had gotten the job; he'd saved his butt from a demon few times.

Cassie got her diploma from the homeroom, Sam, Jack met her in the hallway, and when they turned to leave Dean was standing behind them. Cassie smiled before she hugged him. "Come on,"

"Where we going,"

"It's official, Dean, we can be together," Cassie said.

Five minutes later they were in the middle the bus parking lot Cassie was kissing Dean as he ran his hands over her back. It really was over they didn't have to hide their relationship anymore. In three more months she'd be having his baby too. They were happy and didn't want it to end.

"I love you Cassie Sabrina Robinson, will you marry me," Dean asked few seconds later

"What? Yes," Cassie said, "I'll marry you Dean Alexander Winchester," she said before she hugged him.

Sam and Jack smiled as everybody passed around them. Nobody seemed to care what was going on, however they soon would know everything. They wouldn't be there however when the town found out about Dean and Cassie, they were leaving that night.

**The End**

**AN: And there it is the completed story. I hope you all have enjoyed this :) Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. I hope you will come back and read the sequel that will be up soon :) thanks again to the following for all the reviews you left me. **

seetha231 , SuperFan3 , scarletgin moonlight , Rosasia, palmbeach, williewildcat, krishnochura, elin1982, Gert49

**The sequel to this story will be Through The Years Love Remains. :)**


End file.
